KAI
by Jang Kowle
Summary: Kai alias Jongin kehilangan sang partner Kris yang ditembak oleh sang tersangka. tembakkan tersebut mengenai kepala Kris sehingga,kris tewas di tempat.2 tahun kemudian, kai mendapatkan partner baru sekaligus seorang dokter otopsi bedah mayat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak percaya kalau partnernya seorang wanita.KAISOO-GS! CHAPTERED! ACTION ROMANCE MYSTERY/Attention From Me!
1. Chapter 1

**Kai**

**Author :: Jang Kowle  
Cast :: Kim Jongin/Kai (Detective/Agent)  
Do Kyungsoo (Dokter analisis tubuh korban/Agent)  
Genre :: Action, Drama, Frienship,Romance, Little bit Comedy  
Length :: Chaptered  
Rated :: T**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari 2 drama action di Channel FOX "Bones" & "Castle". Dan mohon jangan ada yang ngebash dengan EXOCouple ini sekian and terimakasih.**

**WARNING :: GS! & Typo dimana mana xD !**

DOORRR! DOOORR!

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa apa?" bisik seorang pria dengan baju anti pelurunya yang sedang berlindung dibalik tembok rumah tua sang markas tersangka

"aku tidak apa apa hyung, kita berdua harus langsung menembak dirinya okey?" bisik jongin alias detective Kim dan alias lagi kai/?.

"okey bos" bisik kris sang partner jongin.

"hitungan ke tiga, one, two, three"

DUAARRRR!DUARR!

Mereka berdua pun mulai menembakki sang tersangka dengan bersama sambil berlari. Sang tersangka tidak terkena tembakkan dari dua detective itu.

.

DUAARRRR!

TRAASHHH!

Sang tersangka pun menembak salah satu dari mereka yaitu kris. Kris pun jatuh dengan luka tembak di kepala sehingga darah dari kepala pun megalir di sekitar lantai rumah tua itu.

"HHYYUUUUNNNGGG!" jongin pun menembak sang tersangka dan sang tersangka itu mati di tempat karena tembakkan tersebut berhasil mengenai jantung sang tersangka. Tanpa basi basi lagi, jongin menghampiri kris yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Darah dari kepala kris sudah banyak yang bertumpahan. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk melihat kris. Para polisi dan para agent lainnya melihat mayat kris yang tersungkur di lantai rumah tua itu.

"Disini agent Yoon, kirim kan ambulance secepatnya ada mayat disini" ucap sang agent yoon doojun yang memanggil ambulance dengan walki talkinya. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dengan melihat wajah kris yang sudah mulai memucat.

.

.

2 years ago..

"Good Morning Jongin" sapa sesosok pria dengan balutan kemeja dan jas di tubuhnya dan duduk di tempat kerjanya.

"morning hyung, gimana semalam dengan gayoon nuna? Apakah berhasil" ucap jongin dengan muka mesumnya.

"aiiisssss.. kau ini, tentu saja berhasil dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang aku lakukan jongin" bisik sesosok pria itu yaitu Yoon Dujoon.

"hahaha.. kau memang ahli dengan permainan itu hyyungg.." ucap jongin dengan nada mesum sekaligus mukanya juga mesum-_-.

"haha.. hei kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" Tanya dujoon.

"berita apa? Tumben di kantor ada berita" Tanya jongin dengan muka penasarannya.

"kata pegawai pegawai disini, kau akan mendapat partner kerja lagi menggantikan kris" ucap Dujoon berbisik.

"jinjayo? Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kris hyung, dia teman sekaligus hyung terbaik yang pernah ada" ucap jongin dengan nada sedih.

"aaiihhh ini anaakk.. dengarkan aku dulu, katanya partner kerjamu adalah seorang wanita" bisik Dujoon lagi.

"MMMWOOOYYAAAAA? WANITAAAAAA? IMPOSIBBLEEEEE!" teriak jongin sambil berdiri.

"seriously jongin, you must stand up and shout if you surprised?" ucap dujoon dengan muka datarnya-_-.

"oohh.. sorry hyung, seriously hyung? Aku akan mendapat partner wanita?" ucap jongin mulai duduk kembali.

"aku tidak tahu jongin, banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu, katanya lagi dia berasal dari insitut yang menganalisis mayat korban dan pelaku dan kabarnya lagi dia sangat pintar dan berbakat" ucap dujoon lagi. *kagak tau dah nama insitutnya apaan yang jelas analisis kayak begituan-_-

"jinjayo? Hebat sekali. Padahal selama ini aku selalu mendapat partner kerja seorang pria" ucap jongin sambil meminum air putihnya

"nahhh.. ini kesempatan untuk kau menjadikan dia istrimu jongin" ucap dujoon sumringah.

"ohokkk! Seriously hyungg? Uhukk.. kau membuatku tersedak dengan omonganmu tadi-_-" ucap jongin masih tersedak.

"kau inii.. kau itu sudah dewasa sudah waktunya menikah jongin. Teman teman mu sudah menikah termasuk hyung yang sudah melakukan adegan itu semalam dengan istriku" ucap dujoon dengan semangat.

"aku tahu kau sudah menikah hyung, tapi jangan menyindirku seperti ituu" ucap jongin dengan muka datarnya

"masalah kau menikah atau tidak, aku membawa berita untukmu jongin" ucap sesok pria yang datang dengan gagah dan tampan itu.

"berita apa? Tentang partner kerja baruku itu hyung?" ucap jongin dengan muka polosnya.

"kau tahu dari mana?" ucap pria itu.

Jongin pun menunjuk dujoon dengan muka songongnya/?. Dujoon pun terkejut dan panic. Karena dujoon paling takut dengan direkturnya/?

"kau tahu dari mana dujoon?" ucap sang direktur dengan tampang seramnya.

"aammm... aku tahu dari semua pegawai boss, jangan salah akuu" ucap dujoon melas.

"untuk apa aku menyalahkanmu dujoon? Kau rupanya mendahuluiku" ucap sang direktur nyengir sambil menepuk belakang kepala dujoon. Dujoon hanya bisa pasrah dan mengusap kepala dibagian belakangnya.

"kau pasti sudah tahukan partnermu dari mana?" ucap sang direktur lagi.

"sudah, intinya dia seorang wanita bukan?" ucap jongin mulai beridiri dari bangkunya.

"ya, kau beruntung sekali mendapat partner seorang wanita jongin" ucap direkture sambil ngesmirk/?

"haha kamsahamnida hyung. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya" ucap jongin lagi.

"nah sangat tepat namanya adalahh…"

"annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap sesosok wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"HHEIII! KAU DATANG DARI MANA?" ucap ketiga pria itu bersamaan.

"dari tempatku berkerja lah, ohiya sebelumnya mianhamnida aku menganggetkan kalian. Aku memang sering dibilang seperti hantu karena aku datang secara tiba tiba hehe" ucap kyungsoo sopan sedikit nyengir/?.

"ahh.. gwechana kyungsoo-shi. Oh iya jongin ini partnermu kyungsoo,kyungsoo ini jongin" ucap sang direktur memperkenalkan jongin dan kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"ohiya, dimana yang lain kyungsoo-shi?" Tanya sang direktur.

"oh, mereka masih di parkiran, mereka memang agak lamban tapi mereka akan segera kesini" ucap kyungsoo sopan dan tersenyum.

"memang ada lagi selain dia bos?" Tanya dujoon yang sedari tadi diam.

"tentu saja, memangnya dia berkerja sendirian? Tidak mungkin kan?" ucap direktur.

Dari arah lift, munculah sesosok 3 manusia yang sedang membawa barang barang mereka dengan berat dan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"mianhamnida kami terlambat" ucap sesosok wanita imut yang tergopoh gopoh membawa kotak besar itu.

"gwenchana Baekhyun-shi. Mereka dan kyungsoo-shi akan membantu Park Chanyeol untuk menganalisis mayat" ucap sang direktur memperkenalkan.

"annyeonghaseyo joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap wanita imut tadi bernama baekhyun

"annyeonghaseyo jonaeun Xi Luhan imnida" ucap wanita cantik plush imut bernama luhan

"annyeonghaseyo joneun Kim Jong Dae imnida, kalian bisa memanggil diriku chen" ucap chen sambil tersenyum.

"nah kalian, ini Yoon Dujoon dan partner Kyungsoo-shi, Kim Jongin" ucap direktur memperkenalkan dengan anggota insintut menganalisa mayat ini.

"senang bertemu kalian" ucap dujoon dan jongin bersamaan

"baiklah, kalian ikut aku ke ruangan otopsi okey" ucap direktur mengajak semua tim analisa mayat ini termasuk kyungsoo. Jongin pun terus melihat kyungsoo kemana kyungsoo akan pergi.

"see!, kau terpesona olehnya jongin" ucap dujoon sambil nyegir.

"aaaiisss.. hyunggg-_-"

.

.

Tim analisa mayat ini pun mengikuti direktur yang membawa mereka ke ruang otopsi sekaligus ingin memperkenalkan dengan Park Chanyeol yang juga seorang dokter analisis bedah mayat.

"kyungsoo-ah, kau meninggalkan kami lagi, kau menyebalkan" bisik baekhyun dengan poutnya

"kalian saja yang lama, kan malu kalau kita sampai terlambat kesini" bisik kyungsoo lagi

"tapi setidaknya, kau menunggu kami untuk membawa semua barang ini kyungsoo" bisik baekhyun masih dengan poutnya.

"ne, mianhamnida tuan putri baekhyun" ucap kyungsoo menggoda baekhyun

"haha gwenchanayo sahabatku" ucap baekhyun dengan senyumannya kembali.

Tak terasa mereka semua sudah sampai di ruang otopsi yang didalamnya sudah ada Chanyeol yang sedang membedah mayat korban.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa berhenti dengan pekerjaanmu sebentar? Ada tamu special untukmu. Mereka tim analisis mayat untuk membantumu bekerja" ucap direktur

"oh ne, annyeonghaseyo joneun Park Chanyeol imnida, kalian cukup memanggilku chanyeol jangan menambah embel embel shi hehe :D" ucap chanyeol memberhentikan pekerjaannya sambil nyengir/? Seketika dia terpaku dengan sosok wanita imut yang memandanginya yaitu baekhyun. Chen yang menyadari itu langsung berbisik kepada kyungsoo.

"pertemuan yang sangat indah untuk mereka berdua kyung" bisik chen

"haha biar saja kalau mereka sampai pacaran chen" bisik kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"nah setelah ini kalian perkenalan ne? aku akan kembali ke ruanganku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" ucap sang direktur meninggalkan ruang otopsi. Dan duo sejoli yang sedari tadi menatap satu sama lain akhirnya mendekat dan mulai berkenalan.

"annyeong" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk

"annyeong" ucap baekhyun dengan malu malu

"kau sudah tahu namaku ne?" ucap chanyeol masih mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali nyengir/?

"ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang bertemu dengan mu chanyeol-shi" ucap baekhyun masih malu malu

"oh tadi sudah ku katakan jangan memakai embel mebel shi kan?" ucap chanyeol tersenyum.

"oh ne aku lupa, mianhamnida chanyeol" ucap baekhyun panic.

"gwenchana baekhyun-shi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu" ucap chanyeol senyum.

"kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel shi biar kita impas" ucap baekhyun lagi

"oh, baiklah baekhyun hehe" ucap chanyeol nyengir.

"pertemuan mereka sangat bagus ya kyung" bisik luhan

"biarkan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain luhan-ah" bisik kyungsoo ke luhan

"aku kapan bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku kyuungg" bisik chen rengek

"kau sudah besar jangan merengek terus chen" bisik kyungsoo ke chen.

"oh ne kyungg,_," bisik chen

"oh iya chanyeol ini teman temanku, itu Luhan,Kyungsoo, dan satu lagi chen" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"ohh, senang bertemu dengan kalian juga" ucap chnayeol senyum

"ne, kami juga chanyeol" ucap 3 manusia yang memojok karena tadi melihat adegan baekhyun dan chanyeol berkenalan/?

"oh iya, kita harus taruh dimana barang ini yeol?" Tanya chen.

"disana saja, ada meja khusus untuk kalian yang sudah kusiapkan" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk meja khusus.

"ne, kamsahamnida cheonyeol-ah" ucap 4 manusia tim analisi tadi.

"oh iya? Kau yang bernama kyungsoo tadi kan?" Tanya chanyeol

"oh ya, ada apa chanyeol?" Tanya kyungsoo

"kata direktur, kau mempunyai 2 meja khusus, disini dan desebelah meja jongin okey?" ucap chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"okey chanyeol-ah kamsahamnida" ucap kyungsoo juga tersenyum.

"kau beruntung sekali kyungsoo-ah, kau bisa dekat dengan idola semua kaum hawa di korea ini" ucap baekhyun sambil membereskan barangnya yang sudah ada di meja khusus.

"memangnya dia juga seorang flower boy selain menjadi detective?" ucap kyungsoo yang juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dari dalam tasnya

"kau tidak tahu, dia itu adalah idola semua wanita di korea ini, bahkan ada fans yang mengikutinya sampai dia berada di tkp" ucap baekhyun antusias.

"benarkah? Bukankah itu dilarang oleh kepolisian?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"kata kim jongin sendiri, yang pneting tidak melewati garis polisi itu tidak masalah, dia memang pria yang baik kyung. Kau harus bisa menjadi istrinya" ucap baekhyun menyemangati.

"aku tidak tertarik padanya kyung, dia hanya partner kerjaku untuk sementara ini" ucap kyungsoo yang focus dengan merapikan mejanya.

"baiklah, tapi kau jangan menyesali kata katamu ne? hei, barangmu hanya segini kyung?" Tanya baekhyun kaget.

"barangku memang sedikitkan baek? Tanya kyung lagi.

"ohiya kau ini selalu sederhana kyung" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"hehe baiklah, aku keluar dulu ne baek" ucap kyungsoo langsung keluar dari ruang otopsi.

"mau kemana kau kyung?" teriak baekhyun

"mau beradaptasi" teriak kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan membereskan barang barangnya lagi.

"hei, mau kubantu membereskan semua ini?" tawar chanyeol ke baekhyun.

"ahh aniyo, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri yeol" ucap baekhyun tersenyum. Di balik mereka sedang mengobrol ternyata chen melihat mereka berdua.

"baekhyun saja sudah mendapatkan, aku kapan bertemu pujaan hatiku? T^T" ucap chen dalam hati *poor chen

.

.

Jongin sedang melihat banyak laporan kasus terdahulu yang pernah dia tangani. Jongin sedang mengoreksi semua laporan tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali. Dia pun melihat laporan kasus tersangka yang pernah membuat kris tewas di tkp. Disana dia melihat tulisan "Agent Tewas: 1. Kris Wu" Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasukkan laporan itu kembali ke dalam kolong laci mejanya.

"kau sedang apa?"

JEDAKK!

"AAWWWWW! SIAPA DISANA?" teriak jongin sambil mengusap ngusap kepala belakangnya. Lalu, dia melihat manusia yang mengagetkannya dan ternyata itu kyungsoo.

"Mianhamnida, aku menganggetkanmu lagi ne?" ucap kyungsoo khawatir.

"sedikit, mungkin aku memang harus terbiasa dengan sikapmu tadi" ucap jongin nyengir/? Sambil mengusap kepala dibagian belakangnya.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" ucap kyungsoo to the point sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"oh iya, aku sedang melihat laporan tentang kasus terdahulu. Kau kenapa bisa datang kemari? Bukannya meja kau ada di ruang otopsi?" Tanya jongin balik.

"untuk apa aku kesini? Aku ingin duduk di meja baruku yang berada di sampingmu jongin-shi" ucap kyungsoo dengan santai. Jongin pun kaget dan melihat kearah samping kanannya.

"sejak kapan ada meja disini?" Tanya jongin.

"sejak kau terjedot mejamu sendiri mungkin" ucap kyungsoo santai. Jongin hanya bisa memasang muka datar. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menduduki kursi barunya dengan meja barunya juga.

"aku bercanda, aku pun tidak tahu kapan ada meja dan kursi itu disana" ucap kyungsoo yang memutar kurisnya menghadap jongin. Jongin hanya bisa ngesmirk dan melanjutkan membaca laporan lagi.

"apa kau membaca kasus sang penjahat handal yang menewaskan partnermu itu?" ucap kyungsoo menebak. Seketika jongin diam dan melihat ke arah kyungsoo datar.

"hmm.. sudah ku tebak, klo tidak salahh… namanya kris ne?" tebak kyungsoo lagi sambil memutar mutar kursi kerjanya.

"kau tau nama partnerku dari siapa? Padahal kami tidak pernah memberitahu kalian" Tanya jongin

"dia adalah pacar temanku, namanya Tao. Seharusnya dia yang menggantikan kris menjadi partnermu. Tapi dia tidak mau, karena dia tidak ingin mengingat kris lagi. Makanya, dia menunjukku" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar

Jongin hanya ber '0' ria dan melanjutkan membaca laporannya lagi.

"kris hyung mempunyai pacar? Mengapa dia tidak cerita padaku?" Tanya jongin di dalam hati.

PPIIIPPPPP!

Jongin pun memencet tombol enter dan keluar lah wajah sang direktur.

"jongin, kau dan kyungsoo akan bertugas di asrama putri Cheonsang. Kau tau tempatnya ne?" Tanya sang direktur.

"ne, kalau tidak salah itu sekolah nunaku dulu, memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"murid-murid disana menemukan jasad yang sudah membusuk. Kau dan kyungsoo langsung ke tkp ne? ajak yang lain" ucap sang direktur langsung mematikan video callnya.

"aku akan mengambil barang-barangku" ucap kyungsoo cepat dan berangkat dari tempat duduknya.

"aku akan memanggil yang lain" ucap jongin inisiatif.

.

.

Asrama Cheonsang

"kau sudah mengamankan murid murid yang lain agar tidak masuk kesini kan hyung?" Tanya jongin ke dujoon.

"sudah, tetapi mereka tetap menunngu di belakang garis polis karena ingin melihatmu" ucap dujoon dengan muka datarnya sambil menunjuk arah yang dia maksud. Para murid murid yang lain pun berteriak dan memanggil nama sebutan 'kai' kepada dirinya. Jongin hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Dan para yeoja pun mulai berteriak histeris. Jongin pun menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang menganalisa jasad tersebut.

"bagaimana kyungsoo-shi?" Tanya jongin yang mulai menunduk melihat jasad tersebut.

"ya, jasad ini jenis kelamin perempuan sekitar berumur 16-17 tahun dengan tinggi 164 cm. dan kau bisa lihat disini. Uratnya sudah terpotong oleh pisau atau tidak cutter" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan luka jasad tersebut. Jongin pun melihat jasad yang sudah mulai mengering itu lagi dengan jeli. Dan jongin mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Dan mulai melihat dari ujung atas badan korban sampai kebawah. Jongin pun mulai terkaget dengan karena dia mengingat sesuatu.

"BOMI NUNA?" ingat jongin

"hah? Siapa dia?" Tanya kyungsoo

**::TBC::**

Hahaaaa… selesai juga chapter 1 :D bisa dibilang juga ini prolog dari ff ini tapi terserah kalian ini chapter 1 atau nggak prolog ya terserah ajaa :D. oh iya menurut kalian ini bagus nggak? Soalnya ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish disini dan sekaligus ff pertama aku yang menggunakan cast EXOSHIPPER :D. semoga kalian suka dengan ff ku ini xD. Oh iya, kalian kasih review dulu dong yang banyak biar aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini ke chapter 2 :D.


	2. Chapter 2 ::Best Friend Lost::

**KAI**

"Dia sahabat nunaku yang dulu menghilang entah kemana. semenjak bomi nuna menghilang, nunaku benar benar terpukul dan memutuskan untuk pindah dari asrama ini. dan tidak kusangka selama ini kalau bomi nuna ternyata terbunuh" ucap jongin masih dengan nada kagetnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menatap jongin dan kembali menganalisa mayat yang mongering itu. baekhyun yang bertugas memotret tkp dan barang barang yang disana pun menemukan sesuatu di tangan korban. Baekhyun pun memotret tangan korban dan mengambil barang yang sedang digenggam oleh mayat itu.

**Author :: Jang Kowle  
Cast :: Kim Jongin/Kai (Detective/Agent)  
Do Kyungsoo (Dokter analisis tubuh korban/Agent)  
Genre :: Action, Drama, Frienship,Romance, Little bit Comedy  
Length :: Chaptered  
Rated :: M**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari 2 drama action di Channel FOX "Bones" & "Castle". Dan mohon jangan ada yang ngebash dengan EXOCouple ini sekian and terimakasih.**

**WARNING :: GS! & Typo dimana mana xD !**

**Cast Victims: Yoon Bomi (Apink)**

**Best friends lost**

_Cerita Sebelumnya:  
Jongin alias Kai kehilangan partnernya yang bernam Kris karena mengalami luka tembak di kepala oleh tersangka.2 tahun kemudian, jongin mendapatkabar kalau dia akan mendapatkan partner baru seorang wanita. Jongin awalnya tidak percaya karena selama ini dia selalu mendapat partner pria. Dan saat itulah sang partner muncul yang bernama dokter Do Kyungsoo yang juga berkerja sebagai menganalisa mayat korban dan bedah mayat. Dan pada saat hari itu juga, jongin mendapat kabar kalau di asrama putri Cheonsang terdapat mayat. Dan jongin mengenali mayat tersebut, siapa kah mayat itu?_

Asrama Putri Cheonsang,Seoul  
Monday,June 9th 2014  
08.30 KT

"apa ini?" Tanya baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun menyusul baekhyun untuk melihat barang tersebut. Ternyata ini sebuh kertas kecil yang di lipat lipat dan tulisan didalamnya adalah 'X' dengan spidol merah.

"apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya baekhyun lagi. Mereka bertiga pun mulai berpikir dengan maksud tanda 'X' dengan spidol merah ini.

"mungkin itu sebuah kode yang di berikan oleh korban ini dengan maksud memberi tahu siapa yang membunuh dia" ucap kyungsoo menebak.

"tapi kan tidak mungkin mayat yang sudah mati bisa menulis ini?" Tanya jongin asal. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun menatap jongin datar. Jongin pun terdiam dan bingung.

"what? Aku benarkan?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"kau ini, seorang flower boy dan detective tapi tidak berpikir logis. Maksudku dia menulis ini diam-diam sebelum dia terbunuh jongin-shi" ucap kyungsoo membenarkan.

"ya maaf kyungsoo-shi aku hanya menebak asal" ucap jongin sambil ngepout. Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin ngepout hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja dan kembali menganalisa mayat dan baekhyun pun mulai memotret barang bukti yang lain.

"hei jongin, menurut murid-murid disini, sekitar tahun 2005 ada seorang murid perempuan yang bernama yoon bomi yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dan ada saksi yang melihat yaitu penjaga disini, bomi mungkin ingin ke toilet dan tiba-tiba saja dia ditarik oleh seseorang entah dari mana. Dan semejak itu dia tidak ditemukan lagi jasadnya" lapor sehun ke jongin. Jongin pun mulai berpikir.

"dan penjaga itu tak berusaha untuk menolong?" Tanya jongin

"sebenarnya dia ingin menolong dan tetapi, pada saat dia menghampiri lokasi dimana bomi ditarik, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada. Kasus ini pernah dikerjakan pada tahun itu juga, tapi di tutup karena, kepolisian tidak menemukan jejak apapun. Lalu ada seorang murid perempuan yang mencium wangi yang menyengat di balik loker ini setelah dia menggeser loker tesebut, ternyata mayat bomi ini" lapor sehun kembali. Jongin pun mulai berpikir dan kembali melihat tempat dimana mayat itu berasal. Jongin memeriksa di belakang loker tersebut ada lubang besar yang sesuai dengan tinggi bomi dan disana ada banyak bercak darah yang masih tersisa. Dan jongin pun melihat ada lubang kecil disana beserta benda yang sudah berlumuran darah kering yang terselip disana. Jongin pun mengambil benda tersebut dan langsung memasukan benda itu kedalam kantong.

"sehun-ah!" teriak jongin. Sehun pun menghampiri jongin dengan muka datar yang biasa di pakai sehun.

"kau urus ini nanti di laboratorium mu ne? cari aja sidiknya atau tidak" ucap jongin. Sehun pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeriksa tkp.

.

.

Departemen Kepolisian Seoul

"yoon bomi adalah siswi dari Asrama Putri Cheonsang, Seoul. Dia lahir pada tahun 1988 dengan tinggi 164 cm. dia menghilang pada tahun 2005 pada bulan September dan setelah tiu keberadaanya tidak bomi ini juga termasuk sahabat dari nunanya jongin. Dan yoon bomi juga tewas karena dibunuh" ucap dujoon yang menjelaskan profil korban dan terlihat di layar smart TV.

"apakah kalian mengetahui siapa yang membunuh dia?" Tanya sang direktur.

"sejauh ini, kami belum bisa menemukannya. Karena, di tkp kami tidak menemukan sidik jari dimana pun. Tapi tadi aku menemukan sebuah cutter di sekitar lubang dimana mayat bomi ini ditemukan. Dan sekarang,sehun sedang mencari sidik jarinya dan lainnya" jawab jongin dengan lancar. Sang direktur hanya mengangguk dan berpikir.

"ohiya, tadi kalian mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai sahabatkan?" Tanya sang direktur. Jongin dan dujoon pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"baiklah jongin, kau dan kyungsoo ke rumah nunamu. Dan kau dujoon, kembali ke tkp cari barang bukti lainnya." Perintah sang direktur. Mereka berdua pun tanpa basa basi lagi mereka pun mulai bergegas pergi.

.

.

"mayat ini sangat cantik hyung" ucap chen yang sedang membedah di bagian leher mayat bomi.

"aku setuju dengan mu chen, mengapa ada orang yang tega membunuhnya?" Tanya chanyeol yang juga sedang membedah mayat bomi.

"mungkin karena cinta" jawab baekhyun yang sedang memakai sarung tangan dan baju khususnya.

"memang ada apa dengan cinta? Cinta tak berbuat salah/?" jawab chanyol asal. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar dan langsung mengambil peralatan.

"maksudnya baekhyun, dia dibunuh karena, ada orang yang mencintainya berlebihan" jawab luhan dengan jelas sambil memakai sarung tangan juga.

"oohh begitu, mianhe baek aku hanya menjawab asal hehe" ucap chanyeol.

"tidak masalah yeol-ah, penjelasan luhan unni bisa jadi pelajaran untukmu" ucap baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri mayat bomi. Kyungsoo hanya sejak tadi hanya memriksa di bagian bawah tubuh mayat bomi. Dan dia menemukan luka biru di sekitar kaki bomi dan mulai meraba kaki bomi bagian kanan.

"hei kalian, lihat kaki bomi ini. dia mengalami patah tulang" ucap kyungsoo. Mereka pun melihat kaki bomi itu dan chanyeol pun meraba tepat di bagian betis kaki bomi.

"kau benar kyung, dia mengalami patah tulang di bagian betis" ucap chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-shi" panggil jongin yang datang tiba tiba ke ruang otopsi.

"waeyo jongin-shi?" Tanya kyungsoo yang masih dengan baju bedah dan peralatannya.

"kau ikut aku ke rumah nunaku. kita harus menanyakan kasus bomi ini padanya" ucap jongin to the point. Kyungsoo pun mulai berpikir dan merasa tak enak pada lainnya

"kalian tidak apa apa aku meninggalkan tugasku?" Tanya jongin pada team bedah mayat.

"tidak masalah kyung, itu kan juga tugasmu" jawab luhan dengan senyumannya.

"baiklah, jongin-shi tunggu sebentar aku melepaskan bajuku ini" ucap kyungsoo.

"tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggu" ucap jongin senyum. Kyungsoo pun mulai berganti baju dari bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah nuna jongin.

"aku pergi dulu ne" pamit kyungsoo.

"hati hati di jalan kyung" ucap baekhyun sampi berdadah ria/?.

"hei kalian. Apa kalian sadar katanya mayat ini sudah terbunuh 9 tahun yang lalu ne?" Tanya chanyeol. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk polos/?

"mengapa mayat ini baru mulai amperg?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kau tahu boraks ne? mungkin saja dia menggunakannya untuk mengawetkan mayat ini?" jawab luhan.

"ne I know, tapi mengapa dia mengawetkan mayat ini? setahu ku, seorang tersangka akan tega membuang mayat dan tak diawetkan seperti ini" ucap chanyeol. Yang lain pun hanya terdiam satu sama lain dan saling menengok.

.

.

On The Way to Eunji's Apartemen  
09.30 KT

"jongin-shi" panggil kyungsoo yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"ne?" jawab jongin yang menegok sedikit ke kyungsoo dan kembali focus pada jalanan.

"mengapa kau dipanggil oleh fansmu kai? Padahal namamu jongin" Tanya kyungsoo yang mulai menegok ke jongin.

"yyaaaa.. itu memang nama dari mereka untukku, kau tahu film 47 Ronin ne?" Tanya jongin yang mengok sedikit amper kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan masih menatap jongin.

"mereka samakan diriku dengannya. Di film 47 Ronin, kai menyelamatkan sang putri ne? begitu juga aku yang pernah menyelamatkan seorang putri president dari kebakaran di sebuah bar. Disitulah aku di sebut oleh banyak orang aku adalah kai. Memangnya kau tidak tahu berita itu?" Tanya jongin kembali yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

"aniyo, aku jarang menonton tv. Aku sering nonton film di banding berita. Sebenarnya kadang kadang aku melihat berita di tv setiap pagi, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu berita kau pernah menyelamatkan putri president" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan masih menatap jalanan.

"kau ini cerdas,penuh inisiatif, focus dan termasuk pekerja keras, tapi tidak mengetahui berita tentangku? Hahaha kau sangat tidak update sekali" ejekk jongin dengan hanya ngepout dan menatap jongin.

"kau ingin membalas dendam karena aku mengejek mu flower boy yang tak berpikiran logis?" ucap kyungsoo masih dengan poutnya. Jongin pun mengangguk dan kembali tertawa.

"sudahlah, kau ini tidak usah gengsi denganku" ucap jongin spontan. Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"gengsi untuk apa? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung. Jongin pun mulai tersenyum smirk dan masih terpaku dengan jalanan.

"kau tidak melakukan apa pun tapi jujurlah padaku kyungsoo-shi. Kau pasti salah satu dari mereka yang menggemariku ne?" ejek jongin masih dengan smirknya.

"MWOOOO? AAIIISSSS.. HENTIKAN MOBILNYA SEBENTAR!" teriak kyungsoo. Jongin pun spontan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"look at me" ucap kyungsoo menarik dasi jongin" apakah aku termasuk bagian dari fansmu ne?" ucap kyungsoo lagi. Jarak diantara mereka pun hanya beberapa senti saja dan itu membuat jongin gugup dan terus menatap mata kyungsoo.

"sepertinya kau mengetahui jawabannya jongin-shi. Baiklah jalan lagi, kita mungkin hampir sampai di rumah nunamu" ucap kyungsoo yang melepas dasi dan dia menunjukkan smirknya.

"sialan, dia menggodaku rupanya. Aku akan balas dendam kyung suatu saat nanti" ucap jongin dalam hati dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Eunji's Apartement  
10.00 KT

"jadi, kalian ingin menanyakan apa padaku?" ucap eunji yang mengajak jongin dan kyungsoo duduk di sofanya.

"sebelum kami menanyakan padamu, kami ingin memberi tahu kalau mayat bomi nuna sudah ketemu" ucap jongin. Eunji pun menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang antusias.

"hhahhh.. syukurlah tapi tunggu apa maksud dari mayat bomi? Apakah dia sudah meninggal?" ucap eunji yang mulai dengan nada sedih. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun mengangguk bersama dengan muka penyelasan. Eunji pun mulai lemas mendengarnya.

"aku menyesal nun. Aku pertama kali melihat juga terkejut" ucap jongin mulai menggenggam tangan nunanya. Nunanya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap jongin.

"tidak masalah jongin, kejadian itu juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang apa yang ingin kalian Tanya kan?" Tanya eunji.

"ahhh.. kami ingin tahu dan engkau sambil mengingat ngingat, pada saat bomi belum terbunuh, dia ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo. Eunji pun mulai terdiam dan berpikir.

"ahh.. waktu itu pada saat kami ingin tidur tepatnya jam 21.30,dia katanya dia ingin mengambil salah satu barang di lokernya aku tidak tahu barang apa setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Ku kira dia sehabis mengambil barang di loker, ingin keluar sebentar makanya aku tinggal tidur. Pukul 06.00 pagi aku terbangun tapi bomi tetap tidak ada disampingku karena bomi tidur di sampingku. Dan aku tetap berpikir positif, ku kira lagi dia sudah bangun duluan tapi aku cek di dalam lemari,seragamnya bahkan tasnya pun masih ada. Pokoknya barang-barangnya masih ada. Dan aku sudah mencari kemana pun dia tetap tidak ada. Akhirnya aku menanyakan pada semua orang disana. Tapi mereka tidak melihat bomi. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada salah satu penjaga katanya, dia melihat bomi diseret oleh seseorang dan pada saat penjaga itu ingin menolong sudah tidak ada jejak lagi. Akhirnya ku menelpon polisi" ucap eunji dengan panjang lebar. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun mengangguk.

"apakah dulu bomi, punya musuh dan semacamnya?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"dia tidak pernah punya musuh, bahkan dia adalah idola para lelaki. Karena kecantikkannya, ahli di bidang seni. Yah intinya dia sangat berbakat" ucap eunji. Kyungsoo pun diam dan berpikir.

"apakah dia pernah mempunyai pacar eunji-shi?" Tanya kyungsoo. Eunji pun terdiam dan mengingat ngingat kembali.

"seingatku, dia tidak mempunyai pacar. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bercerita orang yang dia taksir. Bahkan tentang mantannya pun aku tidak tahu" ucap eunji lagi. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun terdiam.

"aamm… nuna sampai sekarang masih berhubungan tidak dengan keluarga bomi nuna?" Tanya jongin tiba tiba.

"ahh.. ne, sampai sekarang aku masih berhubungan dengan mereka. Aku juga sering mengunjungi rumah mereka. Mereka keluarga yang sangat baik" ucap eunji. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun mulai tersenyum.

"baiklah, dimana rumah keluarga yoon nuna?" Tanya jongin

.

.

Yoon's Family House  
10.15 KT

"jadi kalian sudah menemukan anakku? Syukurllaahh.." ucap wanita tua itu sambil mengajak jongin dan kyungsoo duduk di sofanya.

"ne ahjumma, tapi kami ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami beri tahu pada ahjumma" ucap jongin dengan nada penyesalan.

"ada apa lagi? Ini masih menyangkut dengan bomiku?" Tanya wanita tua itu tak lain adalah eommanya bomi. Jongin dan kyungsoo pun menunjukkan muka penyesalan pada nyonya yoon ini.

"apakah bomiku sudah meninggal?" Tanya nyonya yoon yang sudah menintikkan air mata.

"kami sangat menyesal nyonya yoon, kami menemukan dia dalam sudah tak bernyawa di belakang loker siswa" ucap jongin masih dengan nada penyesalan. Nyonya yoon pun menutup mulutnya dan menangis. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri nyonya yoon dan menenangkan nyonya yoon.

"kami berjanji pada anda akan menemukan siapa pelakunya, serahkan seluruhnya pada kami dan percayalah kepada kami ahjumma" ucap kyungsoo masih menenangkan nyonya yoon.

"ne, ahjumma selalu percaya kalian, ahjumma yakin kalian pasti akan menemukan pelakunya. Kamsahmnida" ucap nyonya yoon dengan suara parau. Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

"sebelumnya kami datang kesini sekaligus ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ahjumma. Terakhir ahjumma lihat bomi, bagaimana sikap bomi ke ahjumma?" Tanya jongin.

"ahhh.. dia tetap seperti dulu, baik, periang,penyayang dan juga berbakat. Semenjak dia punya pacar, sifat penyayang itu malah lebih ke pacarnya di banding denganku. Setelah itu, dia ingin pindah sekolah ke asrama putri Cheonsang, entah kenapa dia berpikiran untuk pindah ke asrama itu. akhirnya aku pindahkan dia ke asrama itu. awalnya, suamiku tak memperbolehkan, tapi bomi tetap ingin pindah ke asrama itu. tak kusangka kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini" ucap nyonya yoon panjang lebar dan mulai menangis lagi. Kyungsoo pun kembali menenangkan nyonya yoon. Kyungsoo pun melihat sekeliling rumah itu dan dia pun terpaku pada pintu kamar yang di depannya ada tulisan 'Yoon Bomi'.

"ahjumma? Boleh kah kami meminta izin untuk melihat kamar bomi? Mungkin disana kami bisa mencari barang bukti lainnya yang berhubungan dengan bomi?" izin kyungsoo. Nyonya ahjumma pun mengangguk.

"ne, silahkan saja mungkin kalian akan menunjukkan petunjuk" nyonya yoon pun berdiri dan mengajak kyungsoo dan jongin untuk masuk ke kamar bomi.

Ya, kesan pertama duo detective ini melihat kamar bomi ini bernuansa pink dan masih dalam keadaan rapih.

"aku sering sekali datang kesini, membersihkan kamarnya, menggantikan sepreinya, membereskan meja belajarnya. Agar aku selalu mengingat bomi selalu ada disini" ucap nyonya yoon yang berdiri di pintu kamar sedangkan, kyungsoo dan jongin sedang melihat lihat barang barang bomi disana. Kyungsoo pun melihat beberapa foto yang berada di dinding dan di meja rias. Terlihat ada duo sejoli yeoja dan namja yang tersenyum kebahagiaan. Salah satunya pasti bomi.

"apakah ini pacar bomi, ahjumma?" Tanya kyungsoo. Nyonya yoon pun menghampiri kyungsoo dan diikuti oleh jongin.

"ne, namanya Jang Dongwoo. Bomi pernah membawanya kemari. Dia pria yang baik dan sopan. Tapi setelah bomi putus darinya, setelah itu bomi ingin pindah ke asrama putri cheonsang" ucap nyonya yoon. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun berpikir dan saling lihat satu sama lain.

.

.

Departemen Kepolisian Seoul  
10.45 KT

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali dan mereka pun langsung duduk di kursi kerja mereka. Jongin pun memejamkan matanya dan sedangkan kyungsoo langsung berdiri karena ada sang direktur.

"bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya sang di rektur yang datang tiba tiba ke meja jongin. Jongin hanya duduk dan menguap. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja jongin dan melihat jongin bersikap seperti itu, kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipinya dan langsung membuat jongin berdiri karena terkejut. Sang direktur hanya menatap sinis jongin.

"aaammmm… kami tadi mendapatkan petunjuk dari nunaku dan keluarga yoon. Dari nunaku, yoon bomi ini menghilang semenjak malam sebelum bomi dibunuh dan…."

"dan dari keluarga yoon, yoon bomi ini ingin pindah ke asrama cheonsang karena dia putus oleh mantan pacarnya Jang Dongwoo" sambung kyungsoo secara tiba tiba. Sang direktur pun berpikir.

"carilah profil mengenai Jang Dongwoo dengan Sehun, kyungsoo kau bisa kembali ke ruang otopsi. Aku akan menunggu disini" perintah Direktur. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk bersamaan dengan mulai pergi ke tempat suruhan direktur.

.

.

"SEHUUNNAAAAAA" teriak jongin mengahampiri lab sehun dan jongin terkejut karena dia melihat juga ada luhan disana. Luhan dan sehun bersamaan menegok amper jongin

"nuna mengapa ada disini? Bukannya nuna harusnya berada di ruang otopsi?" Tanya jongin pada luhan yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"aku disuruh chanyeol untuk menemaninya, dia tahu kalau aku juga pintar menganalisis dna dan jago computer, padahal aku ingin menganalisis mayat bomi itu juga" ucap luhan ngepout. Jongin pun menyadari kalau sehun sejak tadi memerhatikan luhan dan sehun juga sedikit tersenyum kearah luhan. Jongin pun iseng mencolek sehun dan memberi kode mengoda sehun. Sehun hanya diam dengan muka datarnya dan kembali memerhatikan computer.

"hei sehunaaa, kau jangan memasang muka datar terus nanti kau tidak akan mendapat pasangan. Mana mau para itu yeoja ingin bersamamu yang selalu memasang muka datar? Hahaha" ejek jongin. Sehun pun mulai senyum evil dan tetap mengarah computer sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"baiklah **KAINA!** Aku akan selalu memasang wajah ramah pada semua orang haha" ejek sehun lagi pada kai. Luhan yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka beruda pun hanya tersenyum dan luhan melihat sekeliling lab sehun dan terpaku oleh cutter yang berada di meja tepat di belakang sehun

"aaaiiiissss kau ini hunn. Hei kau disuruh oleh direktur mencari data tentang Jang Dongwoo" ucap kai pada sehun. Tanpa basa basi lagi, sehun langsung mencari data mengani Jang Dongwoo ini. dan langsung terpampang wajah Dongwoo sekaligus profilenya.

"silahkan lihat sendiri kaina, dan nanti aku kirimkan data ini pada direktur dan menampilkannya di ruang kerjamu" ucap sehun yang masih mengejek kai.

"aiisss hentikan dengan panggilan itu hunaa. Ohiya kau punya catatan amperl tentang dirinya?" Tanya kai lagi. Sehun pun mencarinya lagi di computer super miliknya.

"dia pernah di penjara beberapa bulan karena dia mengendarai mobil sambil mabuk dan juga dia pernah di penjara lagi karena pernah tawuran antar sekolah setelah itu dia tidak pernah melanggar lagi" ucap sehun. Kai pun mengangguk mengerti.

"ohiya aku amper lupa, bagaimana dengan cutter yang aku temukan di tempat tkp? Apakah kau menemukan sidik jarinya?" Tanya jongin.

"ahhh.. itu.. aku tidak menemukannya itu benar benar bersih dan hanya ada darah bomi disana dan.."

"aku menemukannya" potong luhan. Jongin dan sehun pun menghampiri luhan. "kau saja yang tidak teliti lihatt.." ucap luhan lagi sambil memperlihatkan sedikit sidik jari di bagian luar cutter.

"kau teliti sekali rupanya" ucap sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memberikan cutternya pada sehun.

"carilah siapa pemilik sidik jari ini" sehun pun mengambil dan mencari siapa pemilik sidik jari tersebut.

"nice job nuna! Kalian kembali lah bekerja, SEMOGA KALIAN CEPAT JADIAN!" teriak jongin seraya meninggalkan labnya sehun.

"YYYAAAAKKKKK!" teriak hunhan alias sehun luhan

.

.

"bagaimana hasilnya? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya kyungsoo yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruang otopsi.

"hei kyungsoo, kau sadar tidak kalau mayat ini diawetkan?" Tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahi dan menghampiri mayat tersebut.

"yak kau benar, dia diawetkan" ucap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun terdiam lagi dan mengingat sesuatu.

"oohhhh no" kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan ruang otopsi sambil membawa tasnya. Tim otopsi pun bingung dengan kyungsoo yang datang tak bilang bilang pergi pun tak bilang bilang juga *beneran kek jelangkung kyungsoo. Setelah yang lain menatap kyungsoo pergi, chen memeriksa mayat bomi kembali dan memeriksa alat vitalnyaa bomi. Chen mengerutkan dahinya dan menemukan sesuatu.

"apa ini?" chen pun mengambil sedikit caiiran di alat vital bomi dan memasukannya dalam tempat kecil. Baekhyun dan chanyeol menghampiri chen.

"iiituuuuu… spermaa?" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat berisi cairan yang bernama sperma.

"bisa jadi.. tapi mengapa bisa?" Tanya chen lagi. Duo Baekyeol pun berpikir.

" dia bisa jadi berhubungan seks dann.." ucap baekhyun yang mulai angkat bicara.

"dan bisa jadi dia diperkosa" ucap chanyeol cepat.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke ruang kerjanya dimana sang direktur sudah melihat profile dari Jang Dongwoo.

"ini jang dongwoo?" Tanya sang direktur. Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

"ne, dia adalah jang dongwoo. Dia lahir di Gyeonggi pada tanggal 22 November tahun 1987. Pekerjaan dia saat ini adalah menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran cepat saji dan Street Dance. Dan dia tinggal di apartemen di Jalan Gangnam" ucap jongin yang menjelaskan profil jang dongwoo.

"heii jongin-shi" panggil kyungsoo menghampiri jongin dan direktur "kita harus pergi ke rumah jang dongwoo itu, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan bomi ini" ucap kyunsgoo mengajak.

"sabar dulu, aku sedang menjelaskan pada direktur mengenai dia" ucap jongin. Jongin menatap sang direktur dan sang direktur memberi aba aba untuk melanjutkan presentasinya.

"dan jang dongwoo ini memiliki catatan criminal yaitu dia pernah di penjara beberapa bulan karena dia mengendarai mobil sambil mabuk dan juga dia pernah di penjara lagi karena pernah tawuran antar sekolah setelah itu dia tidak pernah melanggar lagi. Itu yang aku dapatkan dari sehun" ucap jongin. Sang direktur pun mengangguk mengerti.

"yak, kau ingin bilang apa tadi padaku kyungsoo-shi?" Tanya jongin pada kyungsoo.

"tadi aku ke ruang otopsi dan diberitahu chanyeol kalau mayat bomi ini diawetkan oleh boraks. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Padahal mayat itu sudah lama dari tahun 2003" jongin pun mengingat lagi mulai mengangguk.

"dan kemungkinan besar, jang dongwoo itu membunuhnya dan mengawetkan mayat bomi. Karena bomi ini adalah mantan pacar dongwoo" jelas kyungsoo. Direktur dan jongin pun mengangguk mengerti.

"tunggu apa lagi kita langsung kesana" ajak jongin kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan sang direktur meninggalkan ruang kerja jongin and team.

.

.

Apartemen at Gangnam Street  
11.15 KT

Jongin dan kyungsoo menuju apartemen dongwoo dengan menaikki tangga karena lift apartemennya macet/?.

"ini yang punya apartemen tidak modal sekali untuk memperbaikki liftnya" keluh jongin karena capek menaikki lantai. Tentu saja, karena apartemen dongwoo berada di lantai 6.

"tidak apa apa, olahraga sedikit jongin-shi" ucap kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga capek. Jongin hanya diam dan terus menaiki tangga apartemen.

PPIIPPPP..PPIIIPPP..

Jongin dan kyungsoo berhenti dan jongin mengangkat teleponnya dari sehun.

"kai"

"hei, aku menemukan sidik jarinya. Dan sidik jari itu milik orang yang kau cari yang bernam jang dongwoo itu." ucap sehun di telepon.

"sudah kuduga, nice job hun saranghae hunnaaa"

"yang benar saja kau, aku masih normal jongin" sehun memutuskan teleponnya dan jongin menaruh phonennya lagi dikantongnya. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menatap jongin hanya memasang wajah datar dan langsung menaikki anak tangga.

"what? Itu tidak aneh kan dengan sahabat sediri?" Tanya jongin menyusul hanya diam dan masih memasang wajah datar. Dan tiba tiba muncul sesosok manusia dengan bibir cetar membahananya/? Jang dongwoo yang hendak turun dengan tangga yang bersamaan dengan jongin dan kyungsoo. Dongwoo berhenti berjalan sedangkan jongin dan kyungsoo juga

"Jang Dongwoo?" Tanya kyungsoo. Dongwoo langsung lari berbalik arah ke apartemennya. Jongin langsung berlari dan disusul oleh kyungsoo. Jongin berhasil menangkap dongwoo dan memborgol dongwoo. Jongin memang pelari cepat dulu.

"jang dongwoo, kami dari Departemen Kepolisian Seoul. kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan yoon bomi" ucap kyungsoo.

"apa? Aku tak membunuh yoon bomi. Kalian menemukan dia?" Tanya dongwoo yang posisinya sedang terduduk di lantai.

"bicarakannya nanti saja di kepolisian" ucap jongin yang menarik dongwoo untuk ikut ke kantor.

.

.

Investigation Room  
12.45 KT

"kau ingin melihatnya tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucatnya?" tawar jongin. Jongin melempar foto bomi yang sudah menjadi mayat yang mulai mongering. Dongwoo hanya diam menatap wajah bomi.

"bahkan kau tega membunuhnya. Apa salahnya sampai kau membunuhnya dongwoo-shi?" Tanya jongin yang mulai mendekati dongwoo. Dongwoo tetap diam dan menunduk

"bahkan, kau sampai mengawetkannya. Kau benar benar psikopat dongwoo-shi" ucap kai yang benar benar menusuk.

"aku tak membunuhnya" ucap dongwoo singkat.

"jinja? Bahkan ada sidik jarimu disini" jongin pun melempar tas plastic yang berisikan cutter yang jongin temukan di tkp. Dongwoo tampak kaget dan bingung.

"kau ingin bilang apa sekarang dongwoo-shi? Sidik jari tidak pernah berbohong" Tanya jongin lagi.

"tu..tunggu dulu.. aku bisa memang saat itu ingin bertemu dengan bomi karena aku ingin baikkan dengannya. Tapi dia tak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku mendatangi mendengar suara jeritan tapi kecil. Aku ikuti ruangan tersebut ternyata itu gudang asrama yang paling belakang. Dan aku lihat bomi ditahan oleh seseorang. Pada saat bomi ingin dibunuh, dia diperkosa terlebih dahulu oleh orang itu. Dan aku berniat ingin menolong bomi, tapi aku terlambat. Orang itu malah membunuhnya dengan cutter itu. dan dia malah melemparkan cutter itu padaku tapi aku tak menangkapnya hanya mengenai cutter itu masuk ke dalam lubang di belakangku, entah itu lubang apa" jelas dongwoo. Jongin diam dan menatap dongwoo.

"kau yakin?" Tanya jongin lagi. Dongwoo mengangguk cepat dan ketakutan.

"siapa orang itu?" Tanya jongin lagi. Dongwoo diam sambil mengingat.

"ahhh.. lee howon, aku lihat matanya karena dia memakai topeng. Dia adalah mantan pacar bomi yang katanya paling disayang-_-" setelah ucapan dongwoo itu, jongin keluar ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke ruangan dimana kita bisa lihat orang mengintrogasi lewat kaca satu sisi. *nggak tau nama ruangannya-_-".

"kau percaya dengan omongannya?" Tanya dujoon yang sedari tadi ada disana sambil menatap dongwoo yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"entahlah hyung, aku masih tidak yakin. Dia tampak ketakutan, bingung, dan gelisah" ucap jongin

.

.

Tuesday, June 10 2014  
08.45

"kau tumben sekali datang terlambat hyung" ucap jongin sedari tadi duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"aku semalam nonton bola ya jadinya seperti ini. kau ingin lihat kantung mataku?" ucap dujoon sambil menunjukkan kantung matanya.

"sudah terlihat dari sini hyung tidak usah ditunjukkan haha" ejek jongin. Dujoon hanya memasang muka datar dan menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursi rajanya.

"dimana kyungsoo?" Tanya dujoon yang mulai bersandar pada kursinya.

"dia sudah berada di ruang otopsi" ucap jongin

"kalian lebih baik mencari pelaku pembunuhan yoon bomi disbanding kalian harus berleyeh leyeh seperti ini" ucap sang direktur yang tiba tiba saja datang ke ruangan mereka.

"aaihhh.. hyungg aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan dongwoo kemarin, dia mengakui tak membunuh bomi" ucap jongin.

"kau sudah tunjukkan sidik jarinya?" Tanya direktur. Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan muka melas.

"lalu?" jongin pun berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya.

"dia mengantakan kalau dia ingin berniat menyelematkan bomi dan pada saat dia ingin menyelamatkan bomi, bomi sudah terbuh oleh cutter kemarin yang aku temukan. Dan pelaku itu melemparkan cutter itu pada dongwoo mungkin bermaksud agar dongwoo menjadi pembunuhnya tapi dongwoo tak mengangkap cutter itu dan cutter itu masuk kedalam lubang tempat aku menemukan cutter itu" jelas jongin. Direktur hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"oh dan satu lagi, sebelum dibunuh bomi telah diperkosa oleh orang yang membunuh bomi itu" jelas kai lagi.

"aku telah menemukan siapa yang memerkosa bomi" ucap sehun yang tiba tiba saja sudah muncul di belakang direktur dan jongin.

"sehun, kau tidak pulang sayang?" goda jongin pada sehun.

"diam kau pesek/?." Jongin seketika memasang wajah datar "Kemarin, chen hyung menemukan sperma di alat vital milik yoon bomi dan membawanya pada ku sampai aku tidak pulang ke rumah-_-. Dan baru sekarang aku mengetahui kalau sperma ini milik seseorang yang bernama lee howon" sehun langsung menghampiri meja jongin dan mencari data mengenai lee howon lewat computer milik jongin. Dan profile dari lee howon muncul di layar smart tv.

"namanya lee howon. Lahir di Busan pada tanggal 28 maret 1987. Dia tinggal di rumah di jalan Yangcheon nomor 91. Dia bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Dan catatan kriminalnya dia pernah di penjara karena dia sma pernah tawuran antar sekolah dan memperkosa. Ya itu saja yang aku temukan hyung" jelas sehun pada direktur dan juga jongin.

"nice job hun, kau boleh pulang sekarang" perintah direktur.

"gomawo hyung, aku memang sudah sangat lelah" sehun pun berjalan kembali ke lab dengan lemas.

"kau dan dujoon pergilah ke rumah howon" perintah direktur.

"baik bosss"

Zzzzzz…zzzzz.

Jongin dan direktur pun mengok ke arah dujoon yang sejak tadi tidur di kursinya. Direktur menghampiri meja dujoon dannn….

BBRRAAAAAAKKKKK!

"iya iya bos?" ucap dujoon bangun karena kaget oleh pukulan meja oleh sang direktur. Direktur kasih kode untuk pergi dan dujoon mulai bersiap siap pergi dengan jongin.

.

.

Lee Howon's House  
09.20 KT

TOK…TOK…TOK…!

"Departemen Kepolisian Seoul" teriak dujoon. Dujoon hanya menaikkan pundaknya. Jongin memberi kode untuk sekali lagi mengetok pintunya.

TOK…TOK..TOK..!

"Departemen Kepolisian Seoul" teriak dujoon. Dan tetap tidak ada respon. Dujoon menggeleng kepalanya. Jongin pun menghela napas.

"permisih hyung aku akan menggebrak pintunya"

BBRRRAAAKKKKKK!

Jongin dan dujoon masuk ke rumah howon dan siap dengan pistol mereka. Dujoon periksa ke dapur dan jongin periksa ke taman belakang. Dan hasilnya nihil tidak menemukan apa apa. Dan satu satunya tempat yang belum di periksa, kamar howon. Dujoon menggebrak pintu kamar dan memeriksa di dalam kamar howon. Dan tak mereka sangka bahwa isi kamar howon penuh dengan foto bomi dengan beraneka macam gaya. Dan mereka pun melihat di tepat di samping tempat tidur howon. Mereka pun mendekati tempat tidur terpampang foto nuna jongin alias eunji yang sedang tertawa. Dan howon menandainya dengan spidol merah.

"ohhh..SHIT! ayo hyung kita ke rumah nunaku." jongin dan dujoon langsung keluar dari rumah howon dan pergi ke rumah eunji.

.

.

Eunji's Apartement  
10.00 KT

Jongin dujoon langsung memasuki apartmen eunji karena pintunya sudah terbuka dan mereka sudah siap dengan pistol mereka. Mereka melihat howon sedang menduduki eunji di atas tempat tidur yang hendak memperkosa eunji dan juga memegang pistol.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! DEPARTEMEN KEPOLISIAN SEOUL!" teriak jongin dengan pistolnya yang mengarah ke howon begitu juga dengan dujoon. Howon pun mengangkat tangan dan melepaskan pistolnya. Tanpa basa basi eunji mendorong howon dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan mengamankan howon.

"aku pinjam borgolmu" teriak eunji. Jongin pun melempar borgolnya dan eunji menangkap borgol itu dan mengunci tangan howon. Jongin dan dujoon menghampiri howon dan eunji.

"bagaimana kau bisa lakukan adegan ini sayang?" Tanya howon yang tersungkur dilantai

"aku ini special Agent for Militery sayang, kau ingin lihat lencanaku" eunji mengambil lencananya di meja yang tak jauh darinya dan menunjukkan pada howon.

"kau salah memperkosa orang sayang, hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai disini" eunji pun melihatkan howon dan memberikannya pada howon

"kau ditahan karena membunuh dan memperkosa yoon bomi dan memperkosa wanita ini juga" ucap dujoon dan menarik howon.

"MWO? Aku tak membunuh yoon bomi! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" elak howon.

"bicarakannya nanti saja di kepolisian, ayok jalan" dujoon pun mendorong howon untuk jalan keluar apartemen. Dan di apartmene itu Cuma ada eunji dan jongin.

"kau hebat sekali nuna, mengapa kau dari tadi tak memberontak saja?" Tanya jongin.

"aisss… aku sudah memberontak tapi dia pintar sekalli ambil posisi. Dan kalian pun datang dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu haha" ucap eunji seraya juga tertawa. Jongin pun juga ikut tertawa.

"dan tadi kata temanmu dia juga membunuh yoon bomi? Aaiiisss.. aku salah memacari orang rupanya" keluh eunji.

"ya, bahkan dia memperkosanya juga" ucap kai lagi.

"MWOO? Aiisss.. seharusnya aku lakukan lebih dari itu. penjarakan saja dia. Aku sudah muak melihat mukanya" keluh eunji lagi. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa.

"lain kali kau memacari orang jangan lihat dari mukanya saja nuna" ucap jongin yang juga mencubit pipi nunanya.

"aaiisss arraseo lain kali aku harus membutututi orang yang aku suka biar aku tak salah lagi" ucap eunji. Jongin mendengar keluhan nunanya hanya bisa tertawa.

.

.

Investigation Room  
11.00 KT

"kau ingin melihat bomi mu?" dujoon melempar mayat bomi yang sudah mulai mongering. Howon melihat fotonya sambil tahan menangis. Dujoon mulai mendekati howon.

"kau mengapa menangis? Kau menyesal membunuhnyadan memperkosanya juga?" Tanya dujoon lagi. Howon pun menggeleng kuat.

"AKU TAK MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak howon yang tangisannya mulai pecah.

"berarti kau memperkosanya?" Tanya dujoon lagi. Howon terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak dujoon.

"NE! AKU MEMPERKOSANYA KARENA AKU TAK RELA DIA BERPACARAN DENGAN SI BRENGSEK DONGWOO YANG HANYA MEMANFAATKAN BOMI SEBAGAI PELARIAN DAN HARTA BOMI. DIA YANG MEMBUNUH BOMI BUKAN DIRIKU. KALIAN PASTI MENEMUKAN SIDIK JARINYA KAN?" teriak howon masih dengan tangisannya. Dujoon pun terdiam mendengar teriakkan howon.

"aku mencintai bomi. Aku benar benar mencintainya. Pasti si brengsek itu membalikan fakta kan? Sudah kuduga" ucap howon yang sudah melemah.

"kalau begitu, ceritakan kejadian aslinya" perintah dujoon

.

.

On The Way To Dongwoo's Apartemen  
12.30 KT

"oohhh.. jadi dongwoo itu membunuh bomi karena dia ingin membalas dendam karena memutuskannya dan howon memperkosa bomi karena howon ingin bomi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan howon mengawetkan tubuh bomi yang berharap agar bomi hidup lagi? Cerita cinta yang rumit dan tragis" ucap kyungsoo yang menatap jongin yang sedang menyetir itu.

"ne, aku kasihan dengan bomi nuna. Hidupnya di penuhi dengan duo namja yang benar benar keparat" ucap jongin yang masih focus dengan jalanan.

"aku setuju denganmu jongin-shi"

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di apartemen dongwoo yang menurut mereka melelahkan karena harus menaikki tangga terlebih dahulu.

"hei jongin-shi sepertinya liftnya sudah di perbaikki. Lebih baik kita naikki liftnya dari pada kau mengeluh capek terus" ajak kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk mereka menaikki lift tersebut.

.

.

TOK…TOK…TOK..!

"Departement Kepolisian Seoul" teriak jongin sambil mengetuk pintu aparemen dongwoo. Dan mereka tak mendengar respon apapun.

"aku bingung dengan semua orang, mengapa kalau polisi datang ke rumah orang mengapa selalu tak ada yang merespon?" Tanya jongin pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bisa menaikki bahunya.

"mungkin mereka takut denganmu haha" ejek kyungsoo. Jongin memasang muka datar dan kembali mengetuk pintu apartemen dongwoo. Dan seklai lagi, tak ada yang merespon

"baiklah, aku harus menggebrak pintu ini" ucap jongin yang sudah bersiap siap untuk menggebrak pintu.

"biarkan aku yang mencoba" ucap kyungsoo yang mencegah jongin. Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya jongin dengan nada meremehkan.

"kau meremehkanku?"

GUBBRRRAAKKK!

Jongin hanya bisa menganga melihat aksi kyungsoo yang menggebrak pintu dengan kakinya.

"sekarang kau percaya kan? Jangan membuka mulutmu terus nanti lalat masuk" kyungsoo pun mengambil pistol dan mulai memasuki apartemen dongwoo. Jongin pun menutup mulutnya dan mengambil pistol dan menyusul kyungsoo.

Mereka pun mengecek isi apartemen dongwoo mulai dari dapur, ruang tivi, dan kamar mandi dan hasilnya nihil, tak ada dongwoo. Jongin terpaku oleh kamar dongwoo yang masih tertutup. Jongin membuka kamar dongwoo yang tak dikunci dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat jendela yang masih terbuka. Jongin melihat keluar jendela dan melihat kebawah. Jongin kaget sekaligus bingung.

"KYUNGSOO-SHI" teriak jongin. Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin dan melihat apa yang dilihat jongin. Jang Dongwoo sang tersangka pembunuhan Bomi, tewas mengenaskan karena jatuh dari tangga kayu yang mungkin ambil dari gudang apartemen. Tewas yang mengenaskan.

"dia itu stupid apa pabbo?" Tanya jongin dengan pertanyaan yang bisa di bilang konyol.

"dia lebih dari stupid dan paboo jongin-shi"

"aku setuju denganmu kyungsoo-shi, aku bingung satu hal. Dimana dia mendapatkan tangga yang jelas jelas tidak kuat untuk beban dirinya dan tas kopernya itu?" kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan memilih untuk diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

"waee? Aku hanya bertanya kyungsoo-shi"

"lebih baik kau hubungi yang lain dari pada menjawab pertanyaanmu. aku akan kebawah dan mengurusi mayat itu" kyungsoo pun meninggalkan jongin yang masih terlihat bingung.

.

.

Departemen Kepolisian Seoul  
17.30 KT

"aku tidak bisa pergi kesana nuna, aku sangat capek dengan kasus bomi nuna. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ke pemakamannya sendirian…ne,cheonma nuna…ne salamkan aku pada ahjumma yoon ne? okey sampai jumpa nuna" jongin memutuskan teleponnya yang sudah pasti dengan pun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai merenggangkan badannya karena capek.

"kau kelelahan jongin-shi?" Tanya kyungsoo yang datang menghampiri meja kerjanya yang berada di samping meja kerja jongin dan duduk di kursi kerjanya itu.

"tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak kelelahan kyungsoo-shi?" ucap jongin yang masih merenggangkan badan dan mulai bersandaran di kursi kerjanya.

"tentu saja jongin-shi, bahkan aku lbih lelah dari kau" ucap kyungsoo yang merenggangkan badan sedikit dan mulai bersandaran di kursinya.

"hhmm.. kau beruntung sekali, hari pertama disini kau langsung mendapatkan job" jongin pun memutar kursinya kea rah kyungsoo dan kyungsoo juga memutar kursinya ke arah jongin.

"hehe.. mungkin keburuntungan lagi di pihakku" ucap kyungsoo. Jongin pun hanya tersenyum dan menaikkan kakinya pada meja kerjanya. Dan mereka pun mulai terdiam

"ohh.. kyungsoo-shi?" panggil jongin.

"ne jongin-shi?" jawab kyungsoo.

"kau ini adalah partnerku, aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dalam. Bolehkan?" Tanya jongin. Kyungsoo pun tampak berpikir sambil memutar kursinya.

"ne, boleh saja. Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam agar kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain" ucap kyungsoo menyetujui.

"jadi, mulai sekarang kita tak boleh memanggil nama kita dengan embel embel 'shi'?" Tanya kai. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"tentu saja,kita adalah partner jongin" ucap kyungsoo.

"baiklah aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjukkan angka satu pada jarinya.

"baiklah, kau ingin Tanya apa?" Tanya kyungsoo balik.

"berapa usiamu?" pertanyaan itu menbuat kyungsoo tersenyum evil pada jongin.

"kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Tanya kyungsoo. Jongin pun mengangguk.

"baiklah, usiaku setahun lebih tua darimu" ucap kyungsoo senyum sambil tersenyum menang.

"MMMMWOOOOOOO?!"

**::TBC::**

Akhirnyaa selesaiiii jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… YEHET! YEHET! Kaisoo momentnya belom ada ya? :D haha ini kan masih masa perkenalan belom terlalu deket tapi nanti aku usahain ada kok. Makasih buat tomoyasaki,ruixi,guest,kim leera, ,yixingcom,kimkyungin1214,dan kyunginoru yang udah kasih review sekaligus fav and followers. Sebelumnya ini ff undah di publish di rated T cuman kata temen ff yang kayak beginian cocoknya di rated m makanya aku pindahin ke rated m dan tulisan di ffnya masih rated T xD

Btw, jangan lupa kasih review lagi yang banyak yaa bbuat lanjut ke chapter 3. Dan satu lagi jangan lupa kasih koreksi dan kritik saran neee :D


	3. Chapter 3 ::WEEKEND?::

**KAI**

"ne,umurku 26 tahun" ucap kyungsoo sambil memainkan kursi kerjanya.

"ku kira, umurmu masih jauh di bawahku" ucap jongin yang masih tak percaya dengan omongan kyungsoo.

"haha sudah kuduga, banyak yang tertipu dengan mukaku. Mukaku memang seperti anak muda, tapi umurku bukan lagi muda" ucap kyungsoo.

"Should I call you nuna?"

"no, call me kyungsoo" Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"kyungsoo-ya" panggil jongin. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"aku berniat ingin balas dendam padamu yang kejadian di mobil yang kau menarik dasiku, bolehkan aku melakukannya?" Tanya jongin. Kyungsoo pun berpikir dan mulai memainkan kursinya lagi.

"hhmm.. boleh saja aku akan menunggu jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah. Jongin pun mulai tersenyum evil.

**Author :: Jang Kowle  
Cast :: Kim Jongin/Kai (Detective/Agent)  
Do Kyungsoo (Dokter analisis tubuh korban/Agent)  
Genre :: Action, Drama, Frienship,Romance, Little bit Comedy  
Length :: Chaptered  
Rated :: M**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari 2 drama action di Channel FOX "Bones" & "Castle". Dan mohon jangan ada yang ngebash dengan EXOCouple ini sekian and terimakasih.**

**WARNING :: GS! & Typo dimana mana xD !**

Haha jjreeeengggg aku kembali dengan chapter 3. Buat chapter ini, tidak membicarakan kasus. Sebenernya juga membicarakan, cuman numpang lewat doing xD. Ya memang sengaja biar nggak ngebosenin gitu. Ya sekaligus mau aku nambahin kaisoo momentnya lah soalnya dari chapter 1 ampe chapter 2 kaisoo momentnya masih dikit banget. Ya buat chapter ini aku usahain kaisoo momentnya dapet deh. Dan satu lagi, untuk chapter 1 aku minta maap banget soal yang "2 years ago" harusnya "2 years later" xD sama yg chapter 2 harusnya bomi menghilang tahun 2005 bukan 2003 iya sekali lagi maap klo ada yang typo sekaligus nggak jelas nanti aku bisa post ulang. Kalian tinggal koreksi aja ne? :D

**WEEKEND?!**

_Cerita sebelumnya: seorang mayat bomi di temukan di asrama cheonsang dengan keadaan masih dibilang utuh dan mulai agak mongering. Kai dan kyungsoo mendapat petunjuk yang membunuh bomi ini adalah Dongwoo dan Howon. Dan mereka benar. hanya saja, Dongwoo membunuh bomi sedangkan Howon memperkosa Bomi. Dan kasus ini pun selesai dengan cepat. Setelah kasus ini, jongin ternyata ingin sekali mengenal lebih dalam dengan kyungsoo. Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah jongin mulai jatuh cinta dengan kyungsoo?_

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu tim dokter otopsi bedah mayat berada di department kepolisian seoul, mereka mulai dekat dengan pegawai pegawainya disana. Contohnya baekhyun, sekarang dia sudah dekat sekali dengan chanyeol. Mereka tidak hanya dekat sebagai teman, tapi suatu something lah. Mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Pada saat kerja, makan siang bahkan chanyeol sudah berani mengajaknya pulang bersama. memang ada something diantara mereka yang tak diketahui.

Dan kyungsoo yang sudah mulai dekat dengan jongin. Semenjak kasus bomi di selesaikan, mereka semakin dekat layaknya partner kerja, tapi kalau sudah di luar kerja, jongin sering sekali menggoda kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap jongin sinis karena kyungsoo sudah kapok meladeni jongin. Kalian ingin tahu kejadiannya? cekidot/?

.

.

Canteen  
12.30 KT

"kau membawa bekal dari rumah baek?" Tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun masuk ke kantin.

"ne kyungsoo, kau tidak bawa?"

"kalau aku bawa, sejak tadi aku sudah membawa kotak bekal ku-_-"

"oh iya aku tidak lihat hehe, ya sudah aku langsung ke meja makan ne?" baekhyun dan kyungsoo mulai berpisah. Baekhyun pergi ke meja makan, sedangkan kyungsoo berniat untuk membeli makan. Setelah kyungsoo selesai membeli makanan dan membawa makanannya, muncullah sesosok manusia yang sudah ada dari tadi di belakang kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo kaget. Siapa lagi kalau sesosok manusia itu selain jongin

"hai jongin" sapa kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin berbelok kenana, jongin juga ikut ke kanan, kyungsoo ingin berbelok kearah ke kiri, jongin pun tetap mengikutinya. Kyungsoo sontak menatap jongin sinis.

"apa mau mu jongin?"

"menggangumu hehe" kyungsoo hanya bica cemberut dan berniat pergi dari jongin tapi jongin tetap menghalanginya.

"minggir jonginn!" pinta kyungsoo dengan melas. Jongin pun tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"aiigoooo.. kau lucu sekali kyungsoo-ya, lakukan itu lagi aku mau lihat" kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut dan menatap sinis jongin. Dan sekali lagi, kyungsoo ingin menghindar tetap dihalang jongin.

"aku mau makan jongin-ah! Jeballll baekhyun sudah menungguku disana"

"disana sudah ada chanyeol hyung, kau denganku saja" kyungsoo pun melihat baekhyun yang sudah makan duluan dengan chanyeol.

"tidak mau, disana masih ada tempat duduk di samping baekhyun, minggir!" kyungsoo pun menepis tangan jongin dan jongin menahan kyungsoo dengan memeluk badan kyungsoo dari belakang. Pemandangan itu pun dilihat oleh seluruh pegawai yang sedang makan di kantin termasuk baekhyun dan chanyeol

"LEPASKAN AKU JONGIN!"

"TIDAK! SEBELUM KAU MENURUTI PERMINTAAN KU!"

"kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

"aku akan menciummu"

"aiiss.. memangnya kau bisa? Tetap saja aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu!"

"ohh begitu rupanya baiklah" jongin pun membalik badan kyungsoo ke hadapannya dan mulai siap mencium kyungsoo yang mengarah ke bibir. Sontak kyungsoo langsung menahan jongin.

"BAIK BAIKLAH, kau ingin makan dimana?" ucap kyungsoo pasrah. Jongin pun mulai tersenyum evil.

"okey ikut denganku" jongin mulai menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo di tarik hanya bisa ngepout.

"yahhh.. padahal aku ingin makan dengan kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun masih poutnya.

"berarti kau tidak mau makan denganku? baiklah aku pergi"

"ya..yaa..yaa, aku mau aku mau, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian" ucap baekhyun dengan melasnya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut baekhyun dan kembali makan.

.

.

Ya itulah kejadiannya. Semenjak itu, jika kyungsoo di goda oleh jongin. Dia lebih baik diam dan menatap sinis jongin. Ohiya jangan lupakan tentang luhan dan sehun. Semenjak luhan diberi tugas oleh chanyeol untuk membantu sehun di lab sehun, sehun selalu memerhatikan luhan apapun yang dia kerjakan tapi sehun tetap berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Luhan tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia diperhatikan terus oleh sehun. Kalau misalkan sehun ketahuan memerhatikannya pasti luhan selalu bertanya pada sehun "ada apa sehun?" dan sehun selalu menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kenapa luhan seperti itu? karena luhan adalah wanita polos. Itulah yang disukai oleh sehun.

How about chen? Yah, sampai sekarang dia tidak menemukan pujaan hatinya. Terkadang dia malas kalau sudah lihat baekyeol bersama di ruang otopsi. Dia selalu berkata di dalam hati "kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku?" *poor chen. Okey itu saja kejadian kedekatan mereka kembali ke cerita aslinya.

.

.

Monday,16 June 2014.  
10.30 KT

Semenjak jam 7 dan sampai pukul sekarang, jongin sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arah kyungsoo yang tepat di samping meja kerjanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya selama ini. kyungsoo juga tak menyadari kalau selama ini dia dilihati terus oleh jongin, karena sejak tadi kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan laporannya sendiri. Jongin melihati kyungsoo dari atas kepalanya sampai ujung kaki dan tetap sama masih tersenyum misterius. Mungkin dia sedang kerasukan setan pada saat dia berangkat ke sini. Dan tibalah dujoon datang dan menghampiri meja kerjanya tepat di depan meja kerja jongin. Dujoon melihat aksi jongin yang sedang asik melihati kyungsoo, memutuskan untung mengageti jongin.

BRAAKK!

Lamunan jongin pun buyar karena dujoon mengagetkannya karena tertangkap basah melihati kyungsoo. Sontak jongin langsung menyuruh dujoon diam dan melihat kyungsoo lagi dan tersenyum misterius lagi.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dujoon mulai bertanya. Jongin menoleh,

"kau diam saja hyung!" bisik Jongin. Dujoon merengut,

"kau ini. Jangan bilang kau berpikir mesum? Ya jinjja ini masih pagi, Jongin-ah!"

"sst! Kau ini mengganggu sekali!" desis Jongin.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Sesekali terdengar suara mereka menyebutkan namanya dan juga nama Jongin. Rasa penasaranpun menghantui Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil dokumen-dokumen miliknya dan berjalan kearah Jongin dan Dujoon.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya. Jongin dan Dujoon dengan sontak menoleh,

"Ya! K-kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa" sergah Jongin. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Jongin yang melihat hal itupun menelan air liurnya gugup.

"haha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku ke ruang direktur dulu ne. menyerahkan dokumen ini" ujar Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka, Dujoon menoel pundak Jongin. "sebenarnya tadi kau memikirkan apa, Jongin-ah?"

"aku membayangkan Kyungsoo memakai lingerie di hadapanku hyung dan menggodaku"

"YA! Dasar Gila!"

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk ruangan direktur itu pelan. "permisi, direktur"

"nde? Masuklah Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu begitu mendapat izin dari sangdirektur. Ia bisa melihat kalau sang direktur tengah mematikan ponselnya.

"ada apa Kyungsoo-ah?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo berjalan maju dan menyerahkan dokumen itu pada sang direktur. Ia membacanya,

"aku sangat puas dengan hasil kerja kalian berdua. Sebagai gantinya, kalian kuperbolehkan libur. Seminggu ini" Kyungsoo tertegun,

"bukankah itu terlalu lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sang direktur menggeleng, "itu cukup. Aku tau kau dan Jongin lelah. Akupun begitu. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku ada sedikit urusan dengan istriku" jelas sang direktur.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "arraseo. Saya akan memberitahu Jongin" Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang.

.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil kyungsoo dan menghemapiri jongin.

"ne? ada apa?"

"bukannya tadi ada dujoon, kemana dia?

"ohh~ dia tadi sedang membeli kopi? Ada apa?"

"kata direktur kita mendapat jatah libur. Selama seminggu"

Jongin terlihat berbinar, "jinjja?! Aaahh finally!" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"kau mau pergi kemana selama liburan Kyung?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir,

"ehm, entahlah. Aku bingung harus pergi kemana. Paling hanya di berdiam di apartemen" ujar Kyungsoo.

"oohh.. mau tidak. Kau pergi denganku?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeryit, lalu tersenyum

"kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

jongin tampak berpikir "bagaimana kalu kita pergi ke pantai?" tawar jongin. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir.

"boleh juga, aku sudah lama tak ke pantai. Tapi kita mau ke pantai mana?" Tanya kyungsoo. Jongin mulai berpikir lagi karena dia tidak terlalu tahu mengenai pantai yang paling indah.

"hhmmmmm… bagaimana kalau pantai Raja Ampat?"tawar jongin. Kyungsoo tampak terdiam dan berpikir.

"aahhhhh.. aku setuju dengan kau, itu pantai yang paling indah di Indonesia. Kau serius ingin mengajak ku kesana? Itu kan di Indonesia?" Tanya kyungsoo tampak tak yakin. Jongin mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum semangat.

"baiklah, tapi kapan kita akan berangkat kesana?" jongin berpikir lagi.

"besok kau bisa tidak? Kalau tidak besok, mungkin akan rame dan itu membuat pantai menjadi es cendol/?" *kok jongin bisa tahu cendol ya?-_- #abaikansaja*

"-_-, baiklah besok aku juga tidak kemana kemana"

.

.

On The Way to Raja Ampat's beach  
09.00 WIT

"aaaihhh… jonginnnn gomawo telah mengajak ku kesini, aku sangat sukaa pantaii iniiii" ucap kyungsoo sambil membuka kaca jendela mobil jongin. Jongin hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"ne cheonma, kau harus bersyukur mengajakmu kesini kyungsoo-ah" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan masih menatap pantai dan jongin tetap memerhatikan jalan.

"jongin-ah berhenti sebentar disini, aku ingin menikmati anginnya" pinta kyungsoo.

"kau bisa menikmatinya nanti kyungsoo-ah"

"tapi aku sudah tak sabar, jeebbaaaaallll" karena jongin tak kuat dengan aegyonya kyungsoo akhirnya, jongin memberhentikkan mobilnya sesuai dengan permintaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan menikmati angin pantai dan jongin tetap menunggu di mobil sambil memerhatikan kyungsoo.

"jongin-ah, kau turun dari mobilmu anginnya sangatt sejukk" ajak kyungsoo pada jongin. Akhirnya jongin turun dan ikut menikmati angin pantai bersama kyungsoo. Jongin bisa melihat kyungsoo dengan baju kaos putih bergaris biru dengan celana jeans pensil dan rambut panjang yang terikat dengan model kuncir kuda. Kyungsoo menikmati anginnya hingga dia memejamkan mata. Dan tetap saja, jongin memerhatikan dia dan sambil tersenyum.

"dia benar benar maniss" batin jongin dan melihat ke pantai lagi.

.

At Raja Ampat's beach  
09.30 WIT

Jongin sudah berada di pinggir pantai dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendeknya. Dia melihat sekeliling pantai dengan kacamata hitamnya. Dia pun mulai berjalan jalan di pinggiran pantai. Dan seketika jongin tampak terdiam dan mulai melepaskankan kacamatanya. Ya, sosok kyungsoo datang dengan memakai dress kain khas pantai berwarna orange dengan topi pantainya dan pas sekali dimana angin pantai sedang berhembus sehingga rambut kyungsoo yang terurai panjang juga ikut tertiup angin dan memakai sandal khas pantai juga. Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin yang sudah sedari tadi salah tingkah melihat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin pun bingung.

"ada masalah dengan bajuku? Aku tidak cocok ya dengan baju ini?" Tanya kyungsoo pada jongin. Jongin hanya menggeleng sedikit dan melihat pakaian dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"a..aniya, kau cocok dengan baju itu. sangat cocok" ucap jongin gugup. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"gomawo jongin" ucap kyungsoo malu. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap ngusap tengkuknya.

"kita jalan jalan saja ne?" ajak jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka akhirnya berjalan jalan di sekeliling pantai. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengelilingi pantai, tak ada satu pun obrolan yang mereka bicarakan karena dua duanya sama sama canggung.

"aaigooo.. kyungsoo mengapa kau memakai baju seperti ini? aku semakin gugup denganmu" batin jongin yang melirik sedikit kearah kyungsoo yang masih santai berjalan.

"pantainya sangat indah" ucap kyungsoo awal pembicaraan.

"kau sudah bilang seperti itu sejak tadi"

"yang penting ada pembicaraan dari pada diam saja seperti ini-_- lebih baik aku melihat lihat pantainya sendiri saja" kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan jongin karena jongin membuat moodnya turun. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengejar kyungsoo.

"aigooo.. kau jangan marah kyungsoo-ya. Aku hanya bercanda saja" kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengepout saja sambil berjalan cepat. Seketika kyungsoo memberhentikan langkahnya dan terdiam karena dia melihat sesuatu. Jongin juga ikutan memberhentikan langkahnya dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kyungsoo.

"siapa lelaki itu? sepertinya dia juga orang korea?" batin jongin. Seketika kyungsoo langsung menarik jongin untuk kembali ke cottage mereka. Karena lelaki itu sudah melihat mereka.

"KYUNGSOO-YA! BENARKAH ITU KAU?" teriak lelaki itu, kyungsoo terus menarik jongin dan berjalan cepat dan ternyata lelaki itu berlari ke arah kyungsoo dan jongin lalu menghentikan aksi mereka untuk kabur.

"YA kyungsoo! Kau tak mendengar aku meneriaki namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu sudah berada di depan mereka. Ekspresi kyungsoo dan jongin hanya bingung dan gugup.

"jinjayoo? Miannhe aku tak mendengarmu joonmyun-ah. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit gugup dengan lelaki di depannya yang bernama joonmyun itu.

"aku selalu baik kyungsoo-ya setiap ada dirimu, aku selalu baik" ucap joonmyun sambil tersenyum. jongin hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya melihat joonmyun yang ada di depannya.

"dia itu sebenarnya siapanya kyungsoo? sepertinya begitu senang sekali melihat kyungsoo" batin jongin yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"bagaimana kabarmu kyungsoo-ah? Dan ini siapa disampingku" Tanya joonyun yang mulai dengan ekpresi datarnya ketika melihat jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pantai.

"aku selalu baik joonmyun-ah. Ohhh dia~" kyungsoo langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan jongin sontak jongin langsung kaget dengan aksi kyungsoo ini. "dia adalah pacarku, iya kan sayang?" Tanya kyungsoo pada jongin dengan muka penuh kode untuk berpura pura menjadi pacarnya dan mulai mencium pipi jongin. Sontak jongin langsung kaget.

"AHHH~ nee aku pacarnya kyungsoo. Kim jongin imnida" ucap jongin sambil menahan sakit karena kakinya diinjak kyungsoo dengan hak sendalnya xD. Joonmyun yang mendengar jawaban dari jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit menunjukkan muka kekecewaan.

"ohh~ arraseo. Kim Joon Myun imnida" akhirnya mereka pun terdiam karena bingung untuk membicarakan apa.

"k-kau sedang apa disini joonmyun-ah?" Tanya kyungsoo gugup pada joonmyun. Seketika joonmyun kembali tersenyum.

"ahh~ aku hanya berlibur kesini dengan sekretaris ku, dan juga teman teman kantor, how about you kyungsoo-ah? Kau hanya berlibur hanya dengannya saja?" Tanya joonmyun bertubi tubi. Dan sekali lagi,jongin hanya menatap pantai sambil menahan sakit kakinya diinjak oleh hak sandal kyungsoo.

"ne, aku disuruh oleh direkturku untuk berlibur dengannya karena kami sudah bekerja dengan baik" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. joonmyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tetap dengan senyumannya. Jongin yang melihat mereka berbicara hanya diam.

"dia sepertinya benar benar menyukai kyungsoo" batin jongin. "kyungsoo kapan melepaskan kakiku dari hak sendalnya ini? ini menyakitkan" batin jongin sambil menahan sakit.

"hei kalian ingin berjalan-jalan ne? kalian ikut saja denganku, aku akan menunjukkan tempat bagus disini" ajak joonmyun menawarkan dan arah tatapannya masih ke kyungsoo.

"ahh~ tidak usah repot repot joonmyun-ah tapi kami harus kembali ke cottage kami, karena kami sudah berlama lama berjalan jalan di sekitar sini benarkan sayang?" ucap kyungsoo sambil bersandaran pada lengan jongin.

"n-ne. kita sudah mengelilingi di sekitar sini. Kamsahamnida atas tawaranmu joonmyun-shi" ucap jongin yang masih menahan sakit kakinya. Joonmyun pun mengangguk mengerti dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi, pasti mereka mencariku." ucap joonmyun sambil menunjuk cottage nya yang ternyata dekat sekali dengan cottage milik kyungsoo dan jongin. Dan membuat wajah kyungsoo sedikit kaget. "senang bertemu kalian, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali" dan joonmyun mulai menatap kyungsoo dan kembali memberi winknya pada kyungsoo dan langsung pergi ke cottage miliknya. Sontak kyungsoo langsung menatap punggung joonmyun dengan tampak poker face dan langsung menarik jongin untuk kembali ke cottagenya. Karena kaki kyungsoo tak kembali menginjak kakinya, jongin menghela napas lega dan kembali menatap kyungsoo yang tampang mukanya sudah tak diartikan lagi.

"ada apa dengan dirimu? Dan siapa dia?" Tanya jongin.

"bicarakannya nanti saja di cottage aku tak ingin berlama lama disini. Bisa saja dia mengikuti kita" kyungsoo tetap menarik jongin hingga mereka sampai di cottage mereka.

.

.

At Cottage Raja Ampat's Beach  
19.45

Kyungsoo menatap pantai di lantai dua cottage milik dirinya dan jongin. Angin laut malam masih berhembus dengan sejuknya sehingga membuat mata kyungsoo terpejam.

"DOR!"

"HAH! AIGOO JONGIN-AH! Kau mengagetkan ku" kyungsoo pun mengepout dan jongin hanya tertawa dan ikut menikmati angin laut malam. Dan keduanya terdiam.

"kau sejak tadi disini?" Tanya jongin awal pembicaraan.

"ne, kau sendiri ngapain saja di kamar?"

"mengobati jempol kakiku-_- gara gara kau, jempol kakiku biru. Lihat" jongin menunjukkan jempol kakinya yang sedikit bengkak dan biru. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"itu refleks hehe miannhe jongin-ah :D" jongin hanya mengangguk dan meminum kopi kaleng yang dia bawa sejak tadi.

"lelaki tadi itu siapa?" Tanya jongin. Kyungsoo mulai terdiam dan menghela napas.

"diaa… Kim Joon Myun, dia adalah mantan pacarku" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit malas. Jongin mengangguk dan meminum kopinya lagi.

"mengapa kau bisa putus dengannya? Kulihat dia orangnya sangat kaya" ucap jongin yang menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

"dia sebenarnya baik, hanya saja cara dia menunjukan kalau dia orang yang baik itu salah. Dia selalu memberiku barang mewah, melakukan hal dengan seenaknya maksudku seenaknya dia selalu memrepotkan bodyguardnya. Aku jadi merasaa tak enak padanya. Aku juga tidak suka orang menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan materi. Aku hanya mau, orang menunjukkan kasih sayang padaku dengan cinta yang tulus. Itulah mengapa aku bisa putus dengannya" kyungsoo mulai tertunduk dan menghela napas. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo seperti itu mulai terketuk hatinya dengan mengusap kepala kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dan ketika jongin memberhentikan mengusap kepala kyungsoo di tengkuk kyungsoo, jongin mulai terdiam dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada kyungsoo dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Wajah mereka sudah beberapa senti lagi untuk bersiap untuk berciuman hinggaa…

"KYUNGSOO?! APA BENAR ITU KAU?" sontak mereka langsung menjauh dan keduanya saling canggung dan kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kyungsoo agak sedikit mensipitkan mata dan betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo apa yang dilihat oleh kyungsoo.

"YIXING?!"

**~TBC~**

Hahahahaha.. chapter 3 sudah selesaiiii :D dikit yaa? Hehe emang sengaja sihh soalnya mau ngasih kejutannya pas chapter selanjutnya. Yehet! Akhirnya suamiku Kim Joon Myun muncul juga di ffku #plak-_- #abaikan saja. **BIG THANKS TO: KaiSooLovers,eL,zoldyk,DJ 100,aqila kanasyah,guest,yukasa kisaragi,KimKyungIn1214,yoow ara,delimandriyani,kyunginoru,ruixi,Kim Leera,jung,hajaejewels,yixingcom,reru95**. Gimana kaisoo momentnya? Bagus nggak? Terus udah banyak belom? Kalo belom chapter selanjutnya tinggal di banyakkin lagi. Sebenarnya aku buat chapter ini ada sedikit bantuan oleh temanku yang bentar lagi bakal jadi author disini soalnya aku sempet ilang inspirasi xD. Ohiya kalian penasaran nggak sih, siapa yang jadi direkturnya? Kalau banyak yang penasaran, chapter selanjutnya bisa kutunjukkan siapa sebenarnya si direktur ini :D. Sekali lagi kasih Review yang banyak sama sedikit koreksi dan kritik saran :D


	4. Chapter 4 ::Who is He? And Who is She?::

**KAI**

"NE KYUNGSOO, INI AKU YIXING TEMAN MASA KECILMU" teriak seorang yeoja yang berada di samping cottage milik kyungsoo yang juga berada di lantai dua.

"aku masuk ke dalam dulu ne?" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan jongin pun pergi ke dalam cottage.

"KITA KETEMUAN DI LUAR NE, TUNGGU AKU DI BAWAH!" teriak kyungsoo dan langsung turun ke bawah untuk menemui Yixing, yixing pun juga begitu.

**Author :: Jang Kowle  
Cast :: Kim Jongin/Kai (Detective/Agent)  
Do Kyungsoo (Dokter analisis tubuh korban/Agent)  
Genre :: Action, Drama, Frienship,Romance, Little bit Comedy  
Length :: Chaptered  
Rated :: M**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari 2 drama action di Channel FOX "Bones" & "Castle". Dan mohon jangan ada yang ngebash dengan EXOCouple ini sekian and terimakasih.**

**WARNING :: GS! & Typo dimana mana xD !**

**Hai haii jang kowle is back with chapter 4 yehet! Lama nunggu ya? Maaf yaa nunggu inspirasi dateng duluu brehh jadinya kelamaan xD. Cast sudah banyak yang bermunculan siap siap aja yoo. ohiya disini aku bakalan kasih clue buat sang direktur. Siapakah sang direkturnyaaaa? Mending baca aja yee~ xD**

**Who is He? And Who is She?**

Kyungsoo pun turun dari lantai dua dan pergi keluar cottage dan disitu juga yixing juga baru muncul dari cottagenya.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak yixing

"YIXING! AHHHH!" mereka berdua pun berpelukkan erat sekali *sumpah kek teletubis #abaikansajaini-_-* dan mereka pun melespaskan pelukannya.

"apa kabar kyungsoo-ah? Kau semakin imut saja." Tanya yixing

"aku selalu baik yixing-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini yixing?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"aku baik kyungsoo-ah, aku disini karena diajak bosku liburan. Kau tahu bosnya siapa?" kyungsoo pun menggeleng polos.

"dia adalah mantan pacarmu"

"MWOOO?! M..ma..maksudmu joonmyunn?!" Tanya kyungsoo kaget. Yixing pun mengangguk yakin.

"ne, aku sekretarisnya. Awalnya aku juga kaget ditunjuk olehnya jadi sekrestarisnya, ya mau gimana lagi ini demi pekerjaan aku harus menerimanya" ucap yixing, kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti.

"hei yixing ayo duduk di terasku" ajak kyungsoo. Mereka pun duduk di teras cottage milik jongin dan kyungsoo yang disana sudah tersedia kursi dan meja tamu.

"hei kyungsoo, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu?" ucap yixing, kyungsoo pun menunjukkan ekspresii bertanya.

"tapi kau tidak akan marah padaku ne?"

"kalau kau memberitahu yang baik aku tidak akan marah yixing-ah" yixing pun mulai tersenyum.

"baiklah" yixing mulai menghela napas. "aku menyukai bosku sendiri"

"MWO?! JINJAYO?!" kaget kyungsoo. Yixing pun mengangguk. "apa kau akan marah padaku kyungsoo-ah?" tanay yixing hati hati. Dan seketika itu kyungsoo mulai sedikit tertawa karena melihat ekpresi yixing yang ketakutan.

"tentu saja, tidak yixing. Justru bagus kau mulai menyukai seseorang. Selama ini, kau selalu tidak mendapatkan namja yang pas"

"hahaha kau benar kyungsoo, tapi aku menemukan yang pas kali ini" ucap yixing sumringah karena kyungsoo tidak marah padanya.

"ya sekaligus untuk menghindari dia karena dia selalu mengganggu ku-_-"

"hah? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya yixing

"ne-_-, bahkan dia ngewink padaku-_-. Kau tidak marah padaku kan yixing?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"tentu tidak kyungsoo, aku tahu dia masih menyukaimu. Makanya, bantu aku untuk membuatnya jatuh hatiku padaku ne?"

"tentu sajaa yixing, kalo dia mau mendengarkanku"

"tentu saja dia akan mendengarkanmu, kau kan orang yang paling di sayangi oleh dia"

.

.

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam cottagenya dan jongin. Terlihat disana, jongin sedang menonton tivi disana *pasti nonton si netron xD* dengan serius. Kyungsoo melihat jongin hany diam dan memilih untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"tadi itu siapa?" Tanya jongin yang masih menonton televise. "pacar lesbian mu?" kyungsoo yang mendengar jongin bertanya seperti itu tiba tibaa..

PLETAKKK!

"AIGGOO…! AKU HANYA BERCANDA KYUNGSOO-YA!" teriak jongin. Ternyata jongin abis I jitak oleh kyungsoo xD. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut dan segera memasukki kamarnya.

BRRAAKK!

Jongin pun terkaget dan sedikit terloncat mendengar suara gebrakkan pintu kyungsoo. Jongin melihat pintu kamar kyungsoo bingung dan kembali menatap televisi.

"dia sedang datang bulan ya?" Tanya jongin sendiri xD.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun terduduk di kasurnya dan mengingat apa yang di ucapkan yixing padanya

"_ohiya, tadi namja yang bersamamu tadi siapa?" Tanya yixing_

"_ohh, dia kai memangnya kenapa?"_

"_KAI?! Yang menyelamatkan anak president itu?"_

"_ya, kau mengetahuinya juga?"_

"_tentu saja kyungsoo, dia sudah terkenal dimana mana. Memangnya kau baru tahu dia sanagt terkenal?"_

"_ck, aku saja baru tahu beberapa minggu yang lalu"_

"_aiigooo kyungsoo, kau jarang nonton tivi eoh?"_

"_hehe, iyaa :D aku sangat sibuk yixing ahh" yixing pun mengangguk angguk mengerti._

"_hei, kalian itu sedang pacaran ne?" Tanya yixing lagi_

"_hah? A..aniyoo. dia hanya partner kerjaku yixing-ah"_

"_tapi tadi kalian terlihat ingin berciuman" mendengar hal itu, kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan menunduk malu. Tapi sebenarnya kyungsoo juga bingung. Mengapa jongin ingin menciumnya?_

_Yixing yang melihat kyungsoo yang tertunduk malu hanya tersenyum. "aku tahu kau menyukainya kyungsoo-ah. Tapi kau tidk mau mengakuinya" kyungsoo pun menatap yixing bingung._

"_aku juga yakin, kai juga menyukaimu. Yaa.. sedikit terlihat di matanya ada sebuah rasa cinta yang mendalam tapi takut untuk diungkapkan." Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan yixing hanya diam._

"_kalau dia menyatakan perasaanya padamu, terimalah dia. Kau juga harus membutuhkan kekasih kyungsoo. Umurmu juga sudah matang untuk mendapatkan kekasih"_

Setelah dia mengingat apa yang disampaikan yixing, kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu barang dari kopernya. Ternyata itu boneka teddy bearnya beserta foto jongin disana. Terlihat foto jongin sudah terlihat kusut karena di pukul pukul terus oleh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat foto jongin yang sedang tersenyum itu langsung memukul boneka terus menerus hingga melemparnya kesegala arah. Lalu dia mengambil boneka itu agi dan memukulinya lagi.

"KAU..MENGAPA..MELAKUKAN ITU..JONGIN! AKU BENCI PADAMUUUU!" teriak kyungsoo yang masih memukuli boneka yang terdapat foto jongin. Ternyata juga, sejak tadi jongin mendengar teriakkan kyungsoo dan langsung mendekati pintu kamar kyungsoo dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat tersenyum dan kembali pergi untuk menonton.

"aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu kyungsoo" batin jongin.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari mereka disini, jongin dan kyungsoo selalu bersama dan terus bertengkar. Tidak lupa juga joonmyun yang terus memerhatika mereka jika mereka sudah bermain di pantai. Terlihat wajah joonmyun seperti cemburu me,butakan matanya *apa ini-_-*. Ada suatu adegan dimana mereka bertengkar tentang hal yang konyol. Ingin tahu itu apa? Cekidot brehh/?

Jongin dan kyungsoo terlihat bersama di ruang tivi dan menonton sesuatu di televise *mungkin nonton iklan karena iklan di indo kebanyakan kelamaan* dan..

KKRRIIUUKK..

Perut mereka berdua berbunyi bersamaan sehingga mereka terlihat salah tingkah karena malu. Dan mereka tetap menonton televisinya lagi.

"kau lapar kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin yang tetap focus pada televise.

"sedikit, kau?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi pada jongin.

"same too, kau ingin makan apa? Biar kita pesan. Hanya satu makanan saja ne?"

"YAAKK! Mengapa hanya satu?"

"hei, disini kalau menghidangkan makanan satu saja sungguh banyak, aku tak kuat memaknnya. Aku ingin berdua denganmu saja"

"-_-baiklah" kyungsoo pun mulai berpikir

"ahh~ ikan bakar saja ne? itu sangat enak"

"aaihhh~ aniyyoo.. ayam bakar saja. Itu lebih enakk..

"ikan lebih enakkk jonginn!"

"aayyamm jauh lebih enakk kyungsoo!"

"ikan lebih banyak protein!"

"ayam lebih banyak proteinnya!"*mereka terus begitu hingga deddy corbuzier tumbuh rambut #ehhmaap-_-*

Akhirnya setelah berdebat, keduanya pun terdiam.

"bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau disini ayam bakar sedang kosong, aku akan menurut semua permintaanmu dan begitu sebaliknya bagaimana?" kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan setelah itu mengangguk.

"baiklah aku setuju"

"okey kalau begitu aku memesan dulu" jongin pun menghampiri telepn dan diikuti oleh kyungsoo. Jongin pun memencet tombol telepon disana dan di loud speaker.

"_hello, can we help you?"_

"kami ingin memesan ayam bakar satu, apa masih ada?" *ini ceritanya ngomong make bahasa inggris*. Pelayan itu terdiam sebentar dan terdengar sedang bertanya.

"_ohh~ maaf tuan, ayam bakarnya sedang kosong. Mungkin anda bisa memesan yang lain_" terlihat jelas disana wajah kekecewaan jongin dan wajah berbinar kyungsoo.

"apa ikan bakar masih ada?" Tanya kyungsoo langsung.

"_ohh~ maaf juga nyonya. Ikan bakar juga sedang kosong. Anda bisa memesan yang lain?"_ jongin pun mulai berpikir dan dia pun mendapat ide.

"apa nasi goreng masih ada?" Tanya jongin. Pelayan itu terdiam lagi dan terdengar seperti sedang bertanya.

"_ahh~ masih ada tuan, anda ingin memesan berapa?"_

"hanya satu"

"_baiklah satu, anda ingin makan di restaurant kami apa ingin diantar"_

"diantar saja, cottage kami ada di jalan anggrek no.9"

"_okey, kami akan segera antar kesana"_

"terima kasih" jongin pun menutup teleponnya dan menatap kyungsoo begitu pun juga sebaliknya.

"jadi,kita tidak ada yang menang?" Tanya jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"nasi goreng juga enak jongin-ah" jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kyungsoo sebentar dan pergi ke ruang tivi. Kyungsoo menatap punggung jongin bingung dan langsung menyusul jongin.

.

.

yaa seperti itulah cerita mereka sekarang langsung aja ke cerita sebenarnya.

.

.

At Cottage Raja Ampat's Beach  
08.00 AM

Jongin pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Dia membasuh mukanya dan mengelapnya dengan handuknya yang sudah tergantung disana. Dia pun langsung keluar cottage dan terlihat disana kyungsoo sedang memandang pantai yang ombaknya sedang bagus. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan short pants dan jaket biru mudanya serta rambutnya yang terikat, terlihat dia sungguh simple but beauty di mata jongin. Sontak jongin langsung menyusul kyungsoo dan berdiri disamping kyungsoo.

"ombaknya bagus ne?" Tanya jongin pada kyungsoo. Sontak kyungoo langsung menoleh kearah jongin dan terlat kaget kearah jongin. Tentu saja kyungsoo kaget, jongin terlihat topless dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut. Dan kyungsoo akui, badan jongin cukup ideal untuk pria zaman sekarang.

"YAAA! Kau tidak kedinginan eohh? Ini masih pagi jongin, pakai bajumu nanti kau masuk angin" suruh kyungsoo.

"tidak mau"

"YYAAAAKK. Mengapa kau seperti itu jonginn?"

"aku ingin pamer pada yeoja yeoja disini. Yang ku tahu yeoja yeoja disini sangat manis"

"cih, dasar kau" kyungsoo hanya cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada. Jongin yang melihat aksi kyungsoo sepert itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"kau cemburu?"

"hahh? A-aniyoo.. kau percaya diri sekali-_-"

"sudahlahh jangan berbohong padaku kyungsoo-ah" ucap jongin sambil menoel dagu kyungsoo. Sontak kyungsoo langsung memukul punggu jongin dengan keras.

"YAA! APPO KYUNGSOO-YA!" ucap jongin sambil mengusap punggunya yang terkena tamparan tangan dari kyungsoo.

"aaihhh~ kau seperti ahjumma yang marah karena makanannya di ambil kucing eoh"

"YYAAKKK!" mendengar teriakan kyungsoo, sontak jongin kabur dari kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo mengejarnya. Jongin menuju pohon kelapa dan mempermainkan kyungsoo disana dan jongin kembali kabur. *sumpah kek film india-_-* selama mereka asik kejar kejaran disana, terlihat disana ada sesosok manusia dengan memakai baju kerah dan celana pendek selututnya. Dan di sampingnya ada sesosok yeoja/?

"kyungsoo-ah!" teriak pria itu. sontak merka memberhentikan aksi kejar kejaran mereka. Dan pria itu beserta yeoja itu menghampirinya. Rupanya mereka berdua itu joonmyun dan yixing.-.

"ahhh~ beruntunglah kau masih ada disini. Ku kira kau sudah pulang" ucap joonmyun sambil tersenyum kearah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan jongin yang masih bertelanjang dada. Yixing sejak tadi hanya menunduk malu karena bisa jalan bersama dengan joonmyun.

"ohh~ perkenalkan ini.."

"Zhang Yixing, aku mengenalnya joonmyun. Dia teman masa kecilku" potong kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah yixing. Joonmyun kaget dan menatap kyungsoo dan yixing bergantian.

"jinja? Waahh dunia ini sempit sekali. Tak kusangka kau juga mengenalnya yixing-shi"

"kami baru bertemu semalam bos" ucap yixing.

"hei, kebetulan kalian masih disini, mari ku ajak jalan jalan disini" tawar joonmyun.

"aaihhh~ tidak usah joonmyun-ah, bahkan dia belum memakai bajunya" senggol kyungsoo pada jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"tak apa, ku tunggu kau memakai bajumu setelah itu kita berjalan jalan ne?" karena mereka tak enak untuk menolak akhirnya jongin pergi ke cottagenya dan memakai bajunya setelah itu mereka pergi bersama untuk berjalan jalan.

.

.

Selama mereka berjalan jalan, banyakk sekali cobaan yang di hadapi kyungsoo. Tangannya kyungsoo selalu di pegang oleh joonmyun padahal sudah dijelaskan oleh kyungsoo kalau dia sudah mempunyai pacar dan tetap tak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa yang melihat tangan kyungsoo di genggam terus oleh joonmyun, hanya diam dan juga pasrah dan memilih untuk berjalan di belakang mereka sama halnya juga yixing. Yixing sebenarnya cemburu melihat mereka berdua, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jonmyun masih sayang dengan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo tidak lagi menyayangi joonmyun. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari semakin siang, mereka berempat tetap terus berjalan jalan di pantai. Dan sekali lagi, tangan kyungsoo tetap di genggam oleh joonmyun. Sejujurnya ini membuat kyungsoo rishi. Dia hendak menepis tangan joonmyun malah di genggam tambah erat. Sedangkan jongin hanya memandan sekeliling pantai dan begitu juga dengan yixing. Tak terasa kyungsoo dan joonmyun begitu jauh di depan. Tak ada sekata obrolan pun sejak tadi mereka berjalan jalan.

"kau kai ne?" Tanya yixing pada jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"ahh~ kau yang menyelamatkan putri president itu ne?" anya yixing lagi. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seadanya.

"haha.. aku beruntung sekali bertemu dengan artis. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kyungsoo?" Tanya yixing to the point.

"hah? Kami hanya partner kerja saja tak lebih, wae?" Tanya jongin lagi. Yixing hanya menggeleng sedikit.

"ani, hanya bertanya. Mian sebelumnya aku mengganggu moment kalian"

"ahh~ gwenchanna, waktu itu aku sempat terbawa suasana jadinya seperti itu" yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"kau menyukai kyungsoo?" Tanya yixing to the point. Sontak jongin kaget.

"hah? A..a..aniyoo.. dia hanya temanku"

"jangan berbohong padaku, aku bisa baca dari matamu menatapnya. Aku bisa membaca tatapan orang. Kalau kau tak percaya Tanya kyungsoo" jongin hanya diam seribu bahasa. Memang benar, dia menyukai kyungsoo, hanya saja ada sesuatu sehingga untuk menyatakan perasaan pada kyungsoo jadi terhalang.

"segeralah kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, keburu dia diambil oleh pria di sebelahnya itu. pria di sebelahnya itu sangat terobsesi dengannya" jongin melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampak joonmyun yang masih menggenggam tangan kyungsoo setelah itu dia lepaskan dan malah menjadi merangkul kyungsoo.

"kau sudah lihat ne kelakuan joonmyun padanya" jongin memilih diam dan sedikit berfikir.

"nanti saja aku menyatakan perasaanya, untuk sekarang belum saatnya" batin jongin. Jongin pun menatap yixing. Telihat yixing melihati joonmyun terus.

"kau sepertinya juga menyukai joonmyun?" Tanya jongin.

"hah? A-aniyoo. Dia bosku, mana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya"

"aku sudah jujur padamu, kau jangan berbohong padaku" terlihat disana rona merah di pipi yixing.

"sudah kuduga, kau ingin lebih dengan joonmyun? Buatlah dia jatuh hati padamu. Misalkan, dia mempunyai makanan favourite, buatkanlah untuk dia" jelas jongin. Yixing hanya mengangguk.

"arraseo, aku akan mencobanya"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN LAPAR TIDAK? AYO KITA MAKAN DISINI!" teriak joonmyun pada yixing dan jongin. Terlihat disana joonmyun masih menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo berusaha untuk melepaskannya xD *udah om lu mending pegangan tangan ama gua aje xD #abaikansajadibilang-_-* akhirnya jongin dan yixing menyusul joonmyun dan kyungsoo untuk makan bersama di sebuah retourant di pinggiran pantai.

*skip ceritanya udah di meja makan*

Mereka pun memilih untuk duduk di dekat pagar pembatas yang kalian bisa lihat kesamping kanan terdapat pantai yang indah dengan ombaknya yang sekarang sedang bagus. Suasana disini bagus, tapi tidak dengan suasana hati kyungsoo. Dia benar benar tak bisa bebas untuk kali ini, joonmyun selalu menempel padanya. Dan cukup membuat dia rishi untuk hari ini. beruntunglah besok pagi dia sudah harus pulang karena keinginan jongin. Dan baru kali ini, kyungsoo di bebaskan oleh joonmyun untuk duduk di samping jongin bukan dengannya.

Joonmyun dan yixing terlihat sedang melihat menu bersama dan saling menunjuk makanan secara bersamaan. Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua membuat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"mereka bahkan terlihat lebih serasih" batin kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo yang sedang melihat joonmyun dan yixing akhirnya berbisik.

"kau cemburu dengan mereka?" bisik jongin

"aniyyoo.. kau sok tahu sekali" bisik kyungsoo sambil mengepout. Jongin pun merangkul kyungsoo dan memperlihatkan menu makanan yang sudah tertera disana. Sontak kyungsoo kaget. Mengapa jongin merangkulnya?

"kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat.

"a-aku ingin ikan bakar, kemarin ikan bakar sedang kosong ne. kau pasti ingin ayam bakar?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan karena jarak antara mereka sangat dekat.

"anii, sudah tak ingin lagi. Aku ingin makan berdua denganmu" sontak kyungsoo langsung nunduk menahan malu. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli.

"ehem, apa kalian sudah selesai memilih?" Tanya joonmyun yang ternyata sejak tadi melihat kelakuan kyungsoo dan jongin.

"ahh~ sudah, kami hanya memesan ikan bakar satu" ucap kyungsoo.

"hanya satu?" Tanya joonmyun.

"ne, kami makan berdua" ucap jongin. Joonmyun mengangguk mengerti dan menatap mereka cemburu. Dan yixing mengangkat jempol kanannya sambil tersenyum nyengir kea rah kyungsoo yang seolah olah berkata. "bagus kyungsoo". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kearah yixing.

"WAITER!" teriak joonmyun.

"yes sir?" Tanya sang pelayan yang langsung datang kearah mereka.

"kami ingin memesan ayam bakar satu, sop kepala ikan satu dan ikan bakar satu" ucap joonmyun *ini ceritanya ngomongnya make bahasa inggris*

"okey, minumannya?"

"semuanya es kelapa muda" ucap kyungsoo langsung.

"baiklah, ayam bakar satu, sop ikan satu, ikan bakar satu dan 4 kelapa muda. Ada lagi sir?"

"tidak ada"

"baiklah di tunggu"

*skip ceritanya makannya udah dateng"

Terlihat disana mereka bertiga –joonmyun,yixing,kyungsoo- sudah makan kecuali jongin. Karena dia terlihat bingung. Mengapa mereka semua makan memakai tangan bukan memakai sendok?-_- *dasar jongin ndeso #ehhmaap-_-* kyungsoo yang melihat jongin terlihat bingung mengehentikan makannya.

"waeyo jongin-ah?" Tanya kyungsoo bisik pada jongin.

"kau serius kita memakannya dengan tangan?" Tanya jongin berbisik pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menghela napas.

"ne jongin. Tradisi orang Indonesia memang seperti itu. mereka kalau makan memang memakai tangan dan justru rasanya lebih nikmat" lalu jongin mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"jinjayo?"

"ne, kau coba sini aaaaa?" ucap kyungsoo mulai menyuapi jongin. Jongin terlihat bingung dan kyungsoo tetap menyuruh membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya jongin membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan dari tangan kyungsoo. Dan perkataan kyungsoo memang benar, rasanya sunguh enak dan nikmat. Sontak jongin langsung melahap makanan itu dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan jongin hanya tersenyum geli. Dan tak di sangka juga, joonmyun sejak sedari tadi melihati mereka dengan ekpresi cemburu *kesiann om suho mending ama author #udehabaikansaja-_-*

*skip ceritanya makanan and minumannya udah abis*

Terlihat mereka berempat –joonmyun,yixing,jongin and kyungsoo- sudah kenyang dan mereka juga terlihat terdiam karena sejak tadi taka da pembicaraan sama sekali. Karena jongin bosan, jongin memilih untuk menjahili kyungsoo. Dia pun diam diam untuk menoel telinga kyungsoo dari belakang dan itu berhasil. Sontak kyungsoo langsung menengok ke belakang dan jongin pura pura tak tahu dan mengembalikan tangannya seperti semula. Kyungsoo pun mulai menatap jongin dengan tatap death glare nya. Jongin pun pura pura bingung menatap kyungsoo.

"wae?" Tanya jongin.

"aku tahu kau pasti yang menoel tadi, iyakann?"

"a-anii. Tanganku sejak tadi disini"

"kau jangan berbohong padaku jongin"

"aku tidak berbohong padamu kyungsoo"

"kau bohong, aku bisa melihat mukamu yang berbohong"

"jinja? Coba lihat lebih dekat lagi apa aku berbohong padamu?" jongin pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo sementara kyungsoo malah menjauhkan mukanya. Joonmyun yang sejak tadi melihati mereka hanya mengepalkan tanganya.

"kyungsoo, bisa kah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya joonmyun. Awalnya kyungsoo ingin menampar jongin jadi tak jadi karena joonmyun mengajak bericara. Kyungsoo menyuruh jongin minggir dan jongin menurutinya. Akhirnya joonmyun dan kyungsoo pergi entah kemana. Jongin pun memberi kode bertanya pada yixing dan yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya yang bertanda dia tak tahu.

.

.

Joonmyun menarik kyungsoo ke suatu tempat yang masih dekat dengan restaurant tadi yang mereka makan.

"kau serius sedang pacaran dengannya kyungsoo?" Tanya joonmyun to the point. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"tapi aku masih mencintaimu kyungsoo" kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam. Joonmyun pun mulai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

"akhiri hubunganmu dengannya, dan menikahlah denganku kyungsoo" kyungsoo tetap terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"aku akan berubah aku janji kyungsoo" kyungsoo mulai tak menatap joonmyun dan memilih menatap pantai. Dan kyungsoo mulai menghela napas dan mulai melepaskan genggaman joonmyun.

"I'am sorry joonmyun, but I don't love you. I love him joonmyun" terlihat jelas disana wajah kekecawaan joonmyun yang terdalam. Memang jelas, sudah lama joonmyun menunggu menantikan kyungsoo, ternyata kyungsoo mencintai orang lain.

"masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku, buka lah hatimu untuk wanita lain. Ada seorang wanita menunggumu joonmyun" ucap kyungsoo lembut. Joonmyun menatap kyungsoo bingung dan menggeleng.

"anii, aku tetap mencintaimu kyung" kyungsoo mulai menggeleng.

"anii, kau jangan mencintaiku. Itu akan membuatmu sakit hati. Lebih baik kau buka hatimu untuk yeoja yang sekarang sedang menunggumu" ucap kyungsoo lembut. Joonmyun hanya terdiam.

"kau bisa kan, lakukan itu untukku? Besok aku akan pulang" Tanya kyungsoo. Joonmyun hanya terdiam dan sedikit kaget mendengar kyungsoo akan pulang lalu menatap lekat kyungsoo.

"aku anggap kau berkata iya. Ayo kita pulang ini sudah hampir sore" ajak kyungsoo. Joonmyun pun menurut dan mereka kembali ke restaurant tadi untuk menemui jongin dan yixing.

*skip*

Terlihat disana yixing dan jongin sedang mengobrol serius dan sedikit ada cadaan disana. Dan mereka berdua menyadari kalau kyungsoo dan joonmyun sudah kembali. Dan jongin menatap joonmyun bingung. Mengapa joonmyun menjadi lemas?

"jongin, ayo kita pulang?" ajak kyungsoo. Jongin pun mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan joonmyun dan yixing

"hati hati di jalan kyungsoo. Semoga di korea kita akan bertemu kembali" ucap joonmyun lemas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama. Kyungsoo pun mulai mencoba menggenggam tangan jongin dan jongin juga membalas genggaman tangan kyungsoo. Dan mereka berdua pun pulang ke cottage mereka.

"mungkin aku harus belajar mencintaimu, jongin" batin kyungsoo.

.

.

19.40

Kyungsoo dan jongin seperti biasa mereka menonton televisi dengan seriusnya dan sedikit ada tawaan disana.

PPIIPP..PIPPP..

Kyungsoo melihat layar handphonenya. Dan ternyata itu dari direkturnya.

"dari direktur" ucap kyungsoo.

"mengapa dia menelponmu?" Tanya jongin.

"entahlah, aku keluar dulu ne" kyungsoo langsung keluar cottage dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"kyungsoo"

"_kau dan jongin kapan pulang ne?"_

"entahlah, kata jongin besok kami tak menginap di cottage lagi tapi menginap di suatu tempat, waeyo direktur jung?"

"_kau setelah pulang dari sana akan mendapat tugas"_

"tugas? Tugas apa?"

.

Kyungsoo pun mulai kembali kedalam dengan keadaan sedikit kaget dan lemas. Melihat kyungsoo seperti itu, jongin melihat kyungsoo bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"ada masalah dengan direktur jung?" Tanya jongin

"anii, hanya memberitahu saja. Waktu liburan kita hampir habis" ucap kyungsoo sedikit berbohong.

"ohh begitu baiklah" kyungsoo pun mulai memasuki kamar miliknya.

"aku tahu kau berbohong kyungsoo. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" batin jongin.

.

.

Tomorrow Morning. On The Way  
09.00 AM

Sejak tadi, jongin dan kyungsoo hanya terdiam di dalam mobil jongin yang sekarang jongin sedang mengendarainya. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap jendela mobil milik jongin. Sejak tadi pun jongin bingung, mengapa kyungsoo menjadi sediam ini?

Kyungsoo mengingat lagi apa yang di katakan direktur Jung padanya pada saat di telepon.

"_tugas? Tugas apa?"_

"_kau di tugaskan untuk menyamar ke suatu Bandar narkoba di daerah distrik gangnam. Nanti aku jelaskan yang lebih panjang ketika kau sudah pulang nanti"_

"_tetapi mengapa harus aku? Mengapa tak jongin saja? Aku tak punya pengalaman apapun"_

"_jongin sudah terkenal di mana mana. Mana mungkin dia harus menyamar. Diantara kalian semua yang bisa melakukan itu hanya kau kyungsoo. Kau bisa membantuku kan?"_

Kata kata itu masih terngiang di pikiran kyungsoo. Apa dirinya bisa melakukan penyamaran itu? selama ini dia adalah seorang dokter bedah mayat yang sejak dulu mengurusi mayat korban atau pelaku. Walaupun dia memilik pengalaman bela diri dan menembak tetap saja itu membuatnya bingung. Jongin yang sejak tadi mengendarai mobilnya menoleh sedikit kearah kyungsoo dan menghela napas.

"aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" ucap jongin mengawali pembicaraan. Kyungsoo pun mulai menoleh kearah jongin.

"kita juga menginap disana sekitar sehari dua hari" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo menatap jongin bingung.

"aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan sekaligus bertemu dengan seseorang disana" wajah penasaran kyungsoo pun sudah terlihat jelas disana. Jongin menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan mulai tersenyum.

"nanti pada saat sampai disana, aku akan memberitahumu"

.

.

Sampai mereka tempat yang dimaksud oleh jongin. Masih di daerah pantai tetapi rumah ingin cukup indah. Mereka berdua –jongin dan kyungsoo- keluar dari mobil dan membawa barang barang mereka. Jongin pun masuk ke rumah itu dan kyungsoo juga sambil menatap rumah ini bingung.

"AKUU PULANGG!" teriak jonginn

"APPAAAAAA!" sontak kyungsoo langsung melotot kearah jongin. Dan jongin hanya tersenyum kearah kyungsoo.

"ini lah kejutannya kyungsoo" ucap jongin pada kyungsoo.

"kau mempunyai anak?"

**~TBC~**

Hhhuuuaaaaaaa selesaii jugaaaaaa chapter 4. Maaf ya kalo ada typo atau semacamnya, aku buatnya buru buru. Baiklah aku jelaskan sekarang mengapa aku postingnya telat. Pertama, aku sempet ilang ide dan itu bener bener ilang. Yang kedua, giliran ada ide, komputerku tombolnya ngaco-_-. Yang ketiga, aku udah ngelanjutin buat chapter ini dan niatnya pengen ngelanjutin besok, eh ternyata besoknya komputernya nggak mau jalan. Dan alhamdulillahnya sekarang mau nyalaa yehet :D. tadi niatnya di chapter ini pengen ada nc nya cuman author inget, hari puasa. Cukup author tadi kagak sengaja liat absnya suho dan author nggak mau nambah dosa lagi. Lebih afdol mending ncnya abis nikah aja. Oh iya berhubung hari ini bulan puasa minal aidzin wal faidzin ya, maaf banget kalo selama ini aku buat ffnya salah mulu dan selalu membuat kalian kecewa gara gara kelamaan ngepost xD**. BIG THANKS TO: humaira9394,Little Pororo,kyungie22,t.a,aqila,delimandriyani,KimKyungIn1214,KaisooLovers,ruixi,didinsoo,kyunginoru,eL,zoldyk,DJ 100,Guest,yukasa kisaragi,yoow ara,Kim Leera, ,yixingcom,reru95,Brown Kitty,Hyomilulu,VanHunhan2,novira,yoosushipper729,devimalik,jdcchan yang udah ngasih review and favourite^^.** Untuk mengakhiri ini mending kasih review and kritik saran saja. See you nest time in chapter 5 :D

**Chapter 5 **** You Have a Child?!**


	5. Chapter 5 :: You Have A Child?

**KAI**

"nanti aku jelaskan" ucap jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo dengan senyumannya sedangkan kyungsoo masih menatap jongin bingung.

"APPAAA!" teriak gadis kecil berambut panjang menghampiri jongin.

"WOOAAA!" ucap jongin sambil menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"kau semakin tinggi dan berat eoh?" gadis itu tiba tiba langsung ngepout.

"aku hanya bercanda inha sayang" ucap jongin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala sang anak. Kyungsoo melihati mereka hanya tersenyum geli. Sang gadis kecil menyadari kalau sang ayah membawa seorang wanita.

"appa, ini teman appa?" Tanya sang anak polos. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"dia sangat lucu dan cantik" ucap sang anak polos. Kyungsoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum begitu juga jongin yang tersenyum sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"dia memang sangat cantik" batin jongin

**Author :: Jang Kowle  
Cast :: Kim Jongin/Kai (Detective/Agent)  
Do Kyungsoo (Dokter analisis tubuh korban/Agent)  
Genre :: Action, Drama, Friendship,Romance, Little bit Comedy  
Length :: Chaptered  
Rated :: M  
Disclaimer :: FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari 2 drama action di Channel FOX "Bones" & "Castle". Dan mohon jangan ada yang ngebash dengan EXOCouple ini sekian and terimakasih.**

**WARNING :: GS! & Typo dimana mana xD !**

**HHAAIIII^^ jang kowle is back~ enjjrreennnggg~~ *ceritanya backsound* ookkeehhh mau kasih penjelasan sedikit sebelum baca ff ini. chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk kaisoo moment T^T huuuu sedihh dehh sama author juga sedih. Kan soalnya kyungsoo mau di kasih tugas sama direktur jung. Jung siapaa hayyooo? Ya sudahlahh mending baca aja yeee xD**

**Cast Cameo: Son Naeun (Apink)**

**You Have a Child?!**

"ohiya kamu beri salam dulu sama teman appa" ucap kai sambil menurunkan inha.

"annyeonghaseyo joneun Kim Inha imnida^^" ucap inha sopan.

"annyeong inha^^" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyamakin tingginya dengan inha "aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengambil sesuatu di tas nya dan memberikannya pada inha.

"susu kotak?" Tanya inha polos. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ne, susu ini sangat enak loh. Kamu harus coba okey" *tau susu kotak yang u*tra kagakk? Itu susu kotak kesukaan author itu :D* inha pun mengangguk.

"wwooaaa jonginn ini siapa yang datang?" ucap wanita tua yang tiba tiba datang dari kamar tidurnya.

"annyeonghaseyo joneun do kyungsoo imnida" ucap kyungsoo pada umma jongin dengan sopan.

"oohhh~ ini yang namanya kyungsoo. Jongin sering menceritakanmu" seketika kyungsoo menatap jongin canda dan jongin hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"appa! temani aku ke kamarkuu~" pinta inha pada jongin sambil menarik narik celana jongin.

"ada tamu sayang, tidak sopan kalau meninggalkan tamu"

"tapi temanii aku duluu kajjaa!" teriak inha sambil menarik tangan jongin dan jongin hanya menurut saja. Kyungsoo melihat mereka hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan umma jongin.

"ayok duduk dulu" tawar umma jongin. Kyungsoo menurut dan mereka duduk di kursi sofa.

"bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan?" tanya umma jongin.

"ahhh~ menyenangkann" ucap kyungsoo. "walaupun ada setan penganggu" batin kyungsoo. Umma jongin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"jongin sering sekali membicarakanmu dan juga teman temannya yang lain di kantornya. Walaupun lebih sering membicarakanmu" ucap umma jongin.

"jinjayoo? Apa saja yang diaa bicarakan tentangku,ahjumma?"

"kalau pertama kali dai memberitahu kalau dia mendapat partner baru yaitu kau, lalu dia mulai membicarakan kalau kau pandai memasak, tegas, pintar, bekerja keras dan masih banyak lagi" ucap umma jongin sambil tersenyum. kyungsoo pun ikutan tersenyum.

"kau sudah mengetahui mengenai inha?" Tanya umma jongin.

"aku hanya mengetahui dia anak jongin ahjumma. Dia bilang nanti dia akan menjelaskannya padaku"

"hhmm.. baiklah lebih baik dia saja yang menjelaskannya, kalau aku yang menjelaskannya, nanti tidak seru lagi hehe" ucap umma jongin sambil tertaw kecil dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"ahh~ aku sampai lupa, kau mau minum apa kyungsoo?" Tanya umma jongin seraya dari sofanya.

"aihh~ tidak usah ahjumma aku tidak haus.."

"tidak, kau harus minum okey? Oh iya kau jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil aku umma saja ne?" kyungsoo pun terdiam dan mengangguk, umma jongin pun tersenyum dan pergi kearah dapurnya.

"kyungsoo, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku okey?" ucap umma jongin pelan.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, kyungsoo memang menginap disini karena disuruh jongin-_-. Dan kyungsoo hanya menurut saja lagi pula siapa yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Kyungsoo pun melihat kearah dapur yang disana sudah ada umma jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan bahan untuk dimasak. Kyungsoo pun insiatif mengamhampiri umma jongin.

"ummaa.." panggil kyungsoo sambil menghampiri umma jongin.

"oh~ kyungsoo-ya"

"umma, mau masak apa?"

"ahh~ ini, aku ingin masak 'soto ayam'"

"soto ayam?"

"ne, kau pernah coba masakan itu tidak?" kyungsoo pun menggeleng.

"okey, karena kamu belum pernah memeasaknya dan menyobainya, lebih baik aku tunjukkan cara membuatnya"

"aku boleh ikut membantu tidak?"

"boleh sayang "

"okeyy ummaaa :D"

Akhirnya kyungsoo membantu umma jongin membuat 'soto ayam' yang jelas jelas kyungsoo baru dengar dengan menu masakan itu.

.

"wwaaaaa… halmonie masak soto ayamm yaaa?" ucap inha yang sudah duduk di meja makan dari tadi.

"iya sayangg, kamu makan yang banyak yaa" ucap halmonie yang membawa soto ayam ke meja makan. Dan umma jongin kembali ke dapur karena ingin mengambil lauk yang lain.

"wiiiihh.. ada sambel ijo. Ini kita makannya tidak make tangankan?" Tanya jongin polos.

"kalau kau makan soto dengan tangan, yang ada nanti meja berantakan jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang membawa sambel beserta nasi ke meja makan dan piring untuk mereka makan.

"ini dia menu terkahir kita!" ucap umma jongin sambil membawa hidangan terkahir dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"wwaahhhh! Ayam gorenggg! Umma sangat tahu apa yang aku inginkan"ucap jongin sumringah.*padahalkan menunya udah soto ayam malah dimasakin ayam goreng lagi-_-*

"mulaii dahh-_-" ucap kyungsoo juga duduk di kursi meja makan tepat di samping umma jongin.

"mulai apa?" ucap jongin polos.

"aniya-_-"

"sudahh..sudah.. ayoo kita berdoa dulu sebelum makan"

"ookey!" ucap jongin dan inha bersamaan dan kyungsoo hanya menggeleng geleng melihat kelakuan mereka. Mereka semua pun mulai berdoa.

"tuhan, semoga masakan halmonie menjadi lebih enak lagi" ucap inha berdoa.

"dan semoga ayam gorengnya semua untukku/?" sontak kyungsoo langsung menginjak kaki jongin yang tepat di depannya.

"YAKK! Aku hanya bercanda kyungsoo" ucap jongin yang hampir terloncat karena injakkan kaki kyungsoo.

"makanya, kau jadi orang jangan rakus" ucap kyungsoo yang mulai melanjutkan doanya.

"AMIN!" ucap mereka semua bersamaan dan mereka semua pun mulai mengambil lauk pauk yang ada di meja makan dan mulai memakannya.

"hmm… makanan ini sepertinya ada yang bedaa" ucap jongin yang mengomentari masakan tadi seperti juri di master chef/?.

"memangnya apa yang beda jongin-ah?" Tanya umma jongin sambil memakan masakannya dan kyungsoo.

"jadi jauhh lebih enakk" ucap jongin.

"jadi selama ini masakan umma tidak enak begitu?-_-"

"ani..aniiyaa umma. Masakan umma selalu enak, tapi kali ini seperti ada sentuhan yang berbeda"

"oh ne, tadi kyungsoo membantu umma memasak semua ini, benarkan kyungsoo?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"wahh~ kyungsoo ahjumma pandai masak yahh, aku jadi ingin bisa memasak" ucap inha polos.

"makanya, kamu rajin rajin bantu halmoniemu memasak, okey?" ucap kyungsoo.

"okey ahjumma^^"

"kyungsoo cepat sekali menangkap apa yang ku ajarkan padanya tentang soto ayam, baru sebentar saja aku kasih instruksi, dia langsung bisa" ucap umma jongin lagi.

"aku sudah pernah cerita umma, dia ini jago sekali memasak. Walaupun agak bengis" sontak kyungsoo langsung melototi jongin dan jongin hanya pura pura tidak melihat/? *ceritanya jongin paling takut ama pelototannya kyungsoo-_-*

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati angina malam pesisir pantai di balkon ruamh umma jongin di lantai dua sambil menikmati susu kotak rasa coklat *susu kesukaan author xD #abaikansaja-_-*.tiba tiba datanglah jongin dengan kaos oblong abu abunya dan celana pendeknya. Dia menghampiri kyungsoo dan berdiri di samping kyungsoo dan juga ikutan menikmati angina malam. Kyungsoo menoleh seentar kearah jongin dan kembali menikmati angin malam. Terjadilah kediaman diantara mereka.

"5 tahun yang lalu, aku menikah muda dan beberapa bulan setelah hari pernikahanku, lahirlah inha" kyungsoo mulai menleh kearah jongin.

"inha menurutku sangat mirip dengan ibunya, tapi kebanyakan orang orang bilang dia seperti ku" ucap jongin melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"setahun setelah pernikahan kami, aku sudah bekerja di departemen kepolisian seoul. Ketika itu, dia ingin pergi mengunjungi ayahnya. Aku bilang padanya aku saja yang mengantarmu tapi dia bilang tidak usah katanya dia ingin naik taksi. Dan pada saat itu jugaa.." jongin mulai menunduk dan kyungsoo tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi muali sedih.

"ada sebuah kecelakaan beruntu di jalan raya, dan disana ada istriku. Istriku menjadi korban" ucap jongin sambil menghela napas.

"istriku meninggal di tempat kejadian, waktu itu aku sedang bekerja dan menampat info itu dari salah satu polisi di kantor. Andai saja waktu itu aku memaksanya untuk ku antar kesana. Tapi apa daya, waktu tidak bisa diulang" kyungsoo tetap menatapnya iba.

"inha dulu masih berumur setahun dan tak mengerti apa apa, aku menjelaskan pelan pelan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, dan dia terlihat meneteskan airmatanya dan langsung mengelap airmata itu dan memelukku. Dia berkata 'appa jangan nangis' anak itu memang mirip seperti ibunya"

"aku turut berduka cita jongin" ucap kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"istriku itu adalah.. Son Naeun" seketika kyungsoo langsung terkejut.

"Son Naeun itu…"

"ne, dia adalah anak presiden yang aku selamatkan dari bar. Pernikahan kami benar benar di rahasiakan bahkan para netizen tidak ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan kami. Setelah aku menyelmatkan dia, kami sama sama saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan kami berpacaran selama sebulan setelah itu aku melamarnya" jelas jongin lagi.

"bagaimana perasaan pak presiden waktu insiden kecelakaan itu?" Tanya kyungsoo

"dia benar benar terpukul. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya dan bahkan aku sampai bilang pada pak presiden 'jika bapak tidak memaafkanku, hukum mati saja aku, aku rela mati untuk naeun' pak presiden sangat baik dan dia bilang padaku 'aku tidak menyalahkanmu jongin, tuhan sangat sayang pada naeun makanya dia memanggil naeun lebih cepat' " kyungsoo terdiam dan kagum kepada jongin yang rela mati demi orang tersayangnya.

"sampai sekarang, aku masih berhubungan baik dengan pak presiden. Tapi aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena kami sama sama sedang sibuk bekerja" kyungsoo pun mulai mengusap punggu jongin dan jongin mulai menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

"apa kau sampai sekarang tetap memikirkan naeun?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"waktu itu setelah acara pemakaman, aku tidak bisa tidur dan terus menangis. Ya aku tahu aku benar benar cengeng, tapi itulah cinta. Selama seminggu aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan naeun" kyungsoo pun mengangguk angguk.

"karena aku terus terusan menangis, aku mulai lelah dan tertidur. Aku bermimpi disana ada naeun yang tersenyum padaku. Di mimpiku dia benar benar cantik. Dia bilang padaku, lupakanlah dia dan carilah kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya. Aku bilang padanya aku tak bisa aku benar benar mencintainya. Tapi dia berkata cobalah, ini demi kebaikan diriku dan juga dirinya. Dia juga bilang dia tidak akan tenang kalau aku terus bersedih"

" apa kau mengikuti ucapannya?" jongin mengangguk.

"ne, aku belajar melupakan perasaanku padanya dan itu berhasil. Dia juga memberi pesan padaku untuk menjaga inha. Makanya sampai sekarang aku terus membuat inha bahagia"

"buatlah dia bangga jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali menatap pantai dan ternyata jongin menggeser kepala kyungsoo biar kepala kyungsoo bersender di lengan jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan menutup matanya *CO CWWITTTT #abaikansaja-_-*

"naeun, aku sudah menemukan orang yang ku cintai" batin jongin.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah sedang dilanda di Lombok. Angin pantai yang berhembus sangat segar sehingga banyak orang yang mengunjungin pantai ini. termasuk jongin dan inha yang sedang bermain disana. Kyungsoo dari teras rumah hanya melihati mereka bermain. Mereka menyapa kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"wahh~ anginnya lagi segar ne?" ucap umma jongin datang tiba tiba.

"ne, umma" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"umma jadi teringat dengan bulan madu pertama kali dengan appa jongin dulu" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"pasti sangat menyenangkan"

"ne, sangat menyenangkan. Kalau diingat lagi, aku jadi ingin disini terus dengan suamiku" kyungsoo sekali lagi hanya tersenyum.

"ternyata, dia sangat cepat di panggil oleh tuhan" ucap umma jongin sambil meintihkan airmata lalu menghapusnya.

"dia sakit apa umma?" Tanya kyungsoo hati hati.

"dia tidak sakit, dia di tembak" kyungsoo pun terkejut. "appa jongin seorang polisi kah?" batin kyungsoo.

"appa jongin adalah seorang detective dan agent. Sama seperti jongin. Dia dalam misi, tiba tiba dia tertembak dan meninggal di rumah sakit karena tembakkan itu mengenai jantungnya" kyungsoo menatap umma jongin sedih.

"aku turut berduka umma" ucap kyungsoo. Umma jongin hanya mengangguk.

"semenjak itu, jongin bercita cita ingin menjadi seorang detective plush agent. Dan akhirnya terwujud" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap pantai.

"kamu tahu tidak siapa appa jongin?" kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menatap umma jongin.

"dia.. Kim Jong Woon" kyungsoo sontak terkejut karena dia tahu nama itu.

"dia.. juga sahabat orang tuaku"

"jinjja? Siapa nama orang tuamu? Mungkin aku kenal mereka juga"

"mereka.. Do Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin hiks" ucap kyungsoo sambil menangis, umma jongin langsung memeluk kyungsoo.

"aku tahu mereka, mereka sahabt baik suamiku. Mereka sangat baik pada kami. Mereka agent federal ne?" kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memeluk umma jongin.

"kami juga datang ke pemakaman mereka, kami juga turut berduka cita"

"kamsahmnida umma hiks"umma jongin mengangguk.

"kamu sekarang tinggal dengan siapa nak?"

"dulu aku tinggal dengan pamanku Lee Donghae, karena pekerjaan, aku tinggal sendiri di seoul" ucap kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku juga mengenal paman mu nak, dia adik umma mu ne?" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi, mereka akan sedih kalau kamu menangis" dan sekali lagu kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" kyungsoo menoleh ternyata jongin memanggil dirinya.

"KAJJA AHJUMMA, KITA JALAN JALAN BERSAMA~" teriak inha juga. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"pergilah, mungkin mereka bisa membuat moodmu membaik" kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"kamsahamnida umma, aku akan segera kembali" umma jongin pun mngangguk dan kyungsoo segera menyusul jongin dan inha. Mereka-jongin,kyungsoo,inha- berjalan bersama sama di pantai sambil bercanda riaa *calon keluarga #eh/?*

.

Mereka pun beristirahat di tepi pantai di bawah pohon kelapa. Inha masih asik bermain sedangkan kyungsoo dan jongin beristirahat di bawah pohon kelapa. Mereka berdua senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan inha.

"menurutku dia mirip kau dan naeun" ucap kyungsoo memulai awal pembicaraan.

"ne? jinjjayo?" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kelakuannya aja sama seperti kau, tapi sifatnya seperti naeun" jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"aku jadi ingin buat anak denganmu yang nanti anak kita jago masak sepertimu" ucap jongin pelan.

"MWOO?! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

"HAH? ANII! Aku tak mengucapkan apapun.

"bohong?-_-"

"tidak aku bersungguh sungguh"

"kau pasti bohong-_-"

"aku tidak bohong!"

"really?"

"yess-_-"

"appa! Ahjumma!" kedua manusia yang sedang bertengkar itu melihat menoleh kearah inha bersamaan.

"kalian sedang pacaran ya?"

"EHHHH!-_-" teriak kedua manusia tadi/?.

.

.

Next morning

"HUUUWEEEE! APPA CEPAT SEKALI PULANGNYAAA?" tangis inha. Karena jongin nggak tega ngeliat inha nangis, dia pun menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan inha.

"kamu jangan nangis sayang, nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi di korea" ucap jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala inha.

"appa janji ya, nanti kita jalan jalan bersama sama" ucap inha yang berhenti menangis. Jongin pun mengangguk setuju. Seketika inha menatap kyungsoo juga.

"HUUWEEE! AKU PASTI AKAN MERINDUKAN MASAKAN KYUNGSOO AHJUMMA" ucap inha sambil memeluk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan membalas pelukkan inha.

"makanya kamu harus rajin membantu halmonie mu biar kamu jago masak juga" ucap kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukkan inha. "okey?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menoel hidung inha. Inha pun mengangguk semangat. Umma jongin melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"ahjumma" panggil inha.

"nee?"

"ahjumma harus menikah dengan appaku ne, supaya aku bisa makan masakan ahjumma lagi" sontak kyungsoo langsung terkejut dan menoleh kearah jongin dan jongin disitu juga terkejut dengan ucapan inha.

"liat nanti ne sayang, kamu berdoa saja pada tuhan" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengusap pucuk kepala inha. Jongin mendengar perkataan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merahh *ciatt jongin dasar lu :D*

"umma, jongin pulang duluan ne? umma kapan pulang ke korea?" Tanya jongin.

"mungkin seminggu lagi jongin-ah, umma masih ingin merasakan pantai disini" jongin mengangguk.

"arraseo, kami pulang duluan ne" ucap jongin yang membawa barang barangnya ke bagasi mobil.

"umma,aku pulang duluan ne? mian tidak bisa lama lama disini. Aku ada tugas disana" ucap kyungsoo tak enak.

"ne, gwenchanna. Kita bisa bertemu lagi disana. Disana kamu harus rajin memasak ne?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan memeluk umma jongin.

"aku pulang dulu ne umma?" ucap kyungsoo sambil membawa barang barangnya ke bagasi mobil.

"ne, hati hati di jalan" ucap umma jongin. Mereka pun –kyungsoo and jongin- masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Jongin pun mulai mengedari mobilya meninggalkan rumah yang tadi mereka menginap. Terlihat di kaca spion mobil umma jongin sedang melambaikan tangan untuk mereka. Jongin mngeleuarkan tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"halmonie?" panggil inha.

"hm?"

"halmonie percaya tidak, appa dan kyungsoo ahjumma akan menikah?" umma jongin pura pura berpikir.

"hmm.. mungkin saja" ucap umma jongin sambil tersenyum

"jinjja? YEAAAAAYYY! Aku akan menunggu :D" umma jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan inha.

"kau pasti bisa melamarnya, anakku"

.

"ahhh~" kyungsoo menghela napas "aku akan merindukan pulau ini" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin.

"ne, aku juga" ucap jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo sebentar dan menatap jalan lagi.

"aku tidak akan lupa, moment moment yang kita lakukan disini kyungsoo" batin jongin.

.

.

Next morning.

TOK..TOK..

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap direktur jung sambil melihat berkas berkas yang ada di mejanya. Dan masuk lah kyungsoo.

"ohh~ kyungsoo. Kau sudah siap dengan misi mu?"

"ya, saya siap"

**~TBC~**

Alhamdulillah, slese juga ni ff wkwkwk. Maap banget ya kalo lama, soalnyakan udah mulai sekolah author bakalan sibuk banget—" nama direkturnya belom muncul ya? Insya Allah, part berikutnya bakalan ada namanya direkturnya? Oh iya selama dari chapter 3 ampe chapter 5 ini kaisoo momentnya gimana? Seru nggak? Kalo nggak seru mian banget soalnya ff ini kan temanya lebih ke action bukan romancenya, tapi ntar aku usahain pas mereka lagi kerja bareng aku usahain ada romancenya deh. Gimana cover barunya? Cakep kagak? Aku buru buru buat soalnya xD. Oh iya kan lagi lebaran minal aidzin walfaidzin yaaa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf banget kalo selama ini author selalu bikin ff gaje, selalu typo, postnya telat. Moga moga dimaapin yaa. **BIG THANKS TO: kyungsoochai,** **kyugie,** **NHCho,** **mrblackJ,** **Guess,** **Mami Fate Kamikaze,** **EXOTICARMYsasha,** **delimandriyani,** **AraXing Park,** **KaiSooLovers,** **aqila k,** **kyungie22,** **humaira9394,** **yixingcom,** **ruixi,** **kyungiNoru,** ** *eh temen guee wkwk-_-*,Little Pororo,** **t.a,** **KimKyungIn1214,** **ruixi,** **didinsoo,** **eL,** **zoldyk,** **DJ 100,** **yukasa kisaragi,** **yoow ara,** **Kim Leera,** ** ,** **reru95,** **AraXing Park,** **Brown Kitty,** **ChenMinDongsaeng14,** **VanHunhan2,** **bluerain94,** **mrblackJ,** **novira,** **volturi6,** **yoosushipper729,** **Hyomilulu,** **Little Pororo,** **devimalik,** **jdcchan yang udah ngasih review,fav and followers yaa ^^.** Okeyy sampai jumpa di next chapter :D

**6A : Mission For Kyungsoo**


	6. Attention From Author

**Attention From Author**

Haiiii kalian semuaaa ^^

Maaf bangett udah nunggu lama ampe bangkotan/?#ehmaap buat nunggu ff ini lanjut. Maaf banget juga aku hari ini nggak bawa buat chapter 6A. author sebenarnya mau ngasih pengumuman aja. Jujur, author masih mikir buat chapter selanjutnya karena author masih bingung dengan misi kyungsoo. Yang kedua, author mau jujur lagi, author baru naik kelas 10 dan author udah kena korban kurikulum 2013-_- yang isinya presentasi semuaa. Jadi author sibuk dengan tugas sekolah terus nggak sempet buat mikir buat ff maaf banget yaaa..

Yang ketiga, author sekali lagi mau jujur, author lagi sibuk mau lomba teater di bulungan tanggal 12 september nanti. Ini salah satu kesibukkan author di ekskul. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang satu sekolah sama author, jadi bisa tau kesibukkan anak nalatar hehehe :D. Author latihan sampe hari minggu demi lomba ini #ceritanyacurcol tapi author tetep semangat dengan latihan ini. doain yaa semoga bisa menang, bisa lancar acting di panggung, dan juga pentasnya bagus di panggung nanti amiiinnn. Nanti kalo mau nonton, boleh aja kok :D jam 7 malem tapi mulainya ampe jam 9 malem #ceritanyapromosi:D

Udah segitu aja mau author kasih tau ke kalian, semoga kalian bisa memaklumi dan juga menunggu ff ini berlanjut. Jujur juga #authorkebanyakanjujur-_- author pengeeennnnnn banget ngelanjutin ini ff tapi apa daya kesibukkan sang author kowle ini jadi menghambat semuaa. Tapi insya Allah, sehabis author lomba, author bakalan ngelanjutin buat ff ini. jadi tidak usah khawatir yaa teman temann :D.

Salam cintah dari author kowle muaahhh/?


End file.
